Blackmail Love
by FireBluez1115
Summary: Lucas, and Nathan have been on the run for 3 years and are wanted by the FBI.They are running low on cash,and decide to find a way to make some money to get them out of the country. Read and find out!
1. Tree Hill?

_Lucas and Nathan are big time robbers along with their infamous crew. They are on the run from the cops, and decide to stop in South Carolina, Tree Hill. Here is the story…._

"Alright boys let's settle down." I calmly replied in a low voice.

"Nathan's right. It's time for some serious shit. So shut the fuck up and listen to him." Lucas replied glancing around the table with fierce eyes.

"Sorry Nate." Skills sighed and leaned back in his seat.

With a low sigh I glanced around the tattered abandoned cabin. The wooden floors seared with dust, the walls looked black with age as a gush of wind whispered throughout the house. An age old smell bitterly attacked my nose as I started fiddling with the edge of my 9 mm.

We were on the outskirts of some small town named Tree Hill. Hidden in the backwoods was a hidden old abandon cabin that we found on our way here. It was a 3 bedroom place with a large bathroom, kitchen and a small living room with a fireplace.

"So we need money." I continued looking at the four men around me.

"Why don't we just rob the stores around here?" a tall guy with brown hair asked.

"Jake if we're trying to keep our cover, why would we want to blow it dick weed?" replied a scrawny pale kid.

"Look I was just asking. We need money, why not?" Jake smiled revealing his white teeth.

"Mouth is right. If we want to stay here for a little while we're going to have keep things on the down low. So how much we have left Mouth?" I asked with a stern voice. Mouth opened up his laptop and quickly typed a few keys. His face glowed with the bright blue light.

"Let's see, we only have about 5 grand left." Mouth nodded.

"What the fuck! How the hell did we spend $300,000 dollars?" Lucas jumped up from his seat.

"Hey don't look at me!" Skills rolled his eyes as he kicked his feet up on the table.

"Well let's see, we just came from Las Vegas and drove all the way here so we used more than a $1,000 on gas. We spent almost $100,000 on the casino's plus hotel costs. The rest we spent on our way up here like food and clothes." Mouth replied.

"Shit!" Lucas slammed his fists against the rickety table.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to Vegas." Mouth sighed.

"Give it a break Mouth!" Jake replied shoving his fist into the scrawny kid's arm.

"Don't have to this time." Mouth smiled.

"What about our accounts? We have like millions in there. Can't we just use that?" Skills replied.

"Yeah but that's for when we get out of the country." Jake interrupted.

I rolled my eyes and slammed both hands onto the table. Silence took over immediately. All eyes were on me. The way it should always be.

"Now listen up. No more fucking around. Understand?" I raised my voice.

Every head nodded with compliance. "We are not touching any of our accounts…. That's for emergencies only! Now we only have 5 grand in cash. We can stay here for a couple of days just till the media dies down a little. Mouth will keep checking the cop's status and hook up the cable to the TV so we can watch the news. Skills I want you to gather up some firewood and start that fireplace up. Jake, you will get $600 dollars and in charge for getting us clothes. Lucas and I will be heading to the closest grocery store in town. Mouth is going to be making a list, so if you want anything in particular then give it to him." I announced out loud.

"Wait only $600 bucks for clothes?" Skills interrupted.

I eyed him. I bit down on my lip and fought the urge to smile. Skills loved his clothing. With a big breath of air I spoke slowly for him. "We don't have a lot of money Skills. For now we are just going to have to deal with what we got until we get another plan. Alright?"

Skills licked his lips and nodded.

"Alright, Lucas, and Jake we're leaving in 10. Everyone talk with Mouth about what you want." I repeated again before disappearing into the bathroom.

I flicked on the light. Luckily Mouth had hardwired the electricity in the cabin for us. If not, then we wouldn't be having any hot showers. Turning on the hot water faucet, I dipped my hands beneath the faucet. The heat tickled my hands as it absorbed into my skin. Then I slowly began washing my face. Pulling out a small razor kit from by bag in the corner, I started shaving the rugged edges of my jaw.

Have you ever wondered how you ever got to a certain point in your life? A point to where things just got completely off track. In my 18 years of life, I had never intended on becoming the nation's most wanted criminal. I certainly hadn't. I had a plan. I was going to graduate high school, go to college, and get an amazing job as a lawyer and get rich. Maybe later settle down with a wife, and have a couple of kids. That was the plan. My plan.

But as we know life takes you to some unexpected places. Normal kids my age only have to worry about graduating, and who they are taking to the prom. My worries consist of where to stay at and where to hide next. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous every time I ran into a group of teens laughing and having a good time with their friends. Despite the fact that Lucas and I don't have any living family, we like to call our crew our family. We made big headline news about 3 years ago. We had just robbed a high security bank in the upper east side of New York and made our way with 10 million dollars each. The news media called us The Lost Boys. But I believe what really made people freak out was our ages. I mean we were 15 year old high school dropouts with little education. The cops and media were in a frenzy with us. After that we began robbing more and more banks getting better and smarter with each new hit. By the time any of us knew it, we became the biggest and baddest criminals in the nation. We hid the money in different accounts and paid someone under the table to keep things looking normal. It would only be used for emergencies only. I mean we had enough money to retire 20 times over. But we only used cash for anything.

There are five of us to our team, including myself. The 1st is Lucas Scott, my brother. We call him 'The Planner' because his plans are flawless, and always can come up with a back door. The next is Mouth, aka 'The Bug' because he can just about hack and hardwire anything. Next is Jake aka 'The Weapon'. He was deadly with almost any gun and knife. Lastly we have Skills, aka 'The Athlete'…. Need I say more? The crew calls me 'The Leader' because I'm usually the one that keeps the group together and in one piece.

After turning off the faucet I changed into a dark red tight v neck shirt with some jeans and the new black Jordan's. With a big sigh I turned off the light and made my way to everyone. Everyone was huddled around Mouth. With a small sigh I made my presence known.

"You boys ready?" I asked Luke and Jake.

They both nodded. Mouth ripped a sheet of paper from his notebook and handed me a list. My eyes scanned down the list. I couldn't help but laugh as I read Itching Cream towards the bottom of the list.

"Who needs itching cream?" I laughed out loud. Lucas started smirking slightly as his eyes darted to Jake. A small smile broke out on his face.

"What? It's helps!" Jake responded.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's go itch boy." I mocked as I grabbed the keys. Cool air hit us as we made our way to our black 4 door truck. Jake clambered into the back while Lucas rode shotgun. We peeled out of the woods and made our way into the street.

"I believe town is down that way." Lucas pointed to the left as his eyes looked over a map. I nodded and followed his direction. After a few minutes we were in the middle of the small town.

"Holy shit! Is this all there really is?" Jake commented as I started parking outside.

"Yes. Now I guess just ask around where to buy clothes. Luke and I will be in here at the store. If you need us you know where we will be." I nodded getting off the truck.

Jake nodded and took off.

Lucas and I entered the small store. This isn't what we were used to. All of us were big city boys who was used to big stores with everything available.

I ripped up the list in half and gave Lucas the top half.

"Do you want to get the cream?" I asked.

"Me? Fuck no." Lucas shook his head.

"Come on you owe me!" I muttered.

He started laughing. "Fine rock paper scissors!" I pleaded.

He rolled his blue eyes and agreed.

"One.. two.. THREE!"

I held up a rock. He held up paper.

"FUCK!" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry Bro… " Lucas laughed as he took off.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the first thing on my list. Toilet paper. Releasing a low breath I strolled over to an aisle. I began grabbing a couple of things off the list. Once I got everything needed the last thing left was the cream. I turned down to the last end of the aisle. I stood in front of the various creams and scratched the edge of my jaw. Which one do I get? I grabbed the first one and read the back of small tube. I heard loud giggling down the aisle. I turned in the direction of the noise and saw two girls laughing hysterically. I perked up an eye as I saw them glance over at me. One girl was a red head with straight hair and the other was a brunette. They were both hot. No lie. But the one that really got my attention was the brunette. The girls began whispering to each other and I turned away. I couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long long time since I had been with a girl. Being on the run didn't help matters at all.

I decided to take the cream and threw it my basket. I quickly got out of that aisle. I didn't need the trouble. Girls were always trouble. I ran into Lucas as I made my way down another couple of aisles.

"Slow your rolls man." Lucas remarked. "What's the rush?"

"Rush? I wasn't rushing." I defended.

"Dude it looked like you were running out of the aisle." He replied.

I looked down at my basket. "We should get going." I claimed. "You get everything?"

"Yep. All is good." Lucas spoke running through his basket.

"Let's head out." I nodded.

We made our way to the cashier. A young girl with huge glasses glared at us with dislike as she looked at our huge baskets. It took a good 20 minutes until she got through with both of our baskets.

"That'll be $695.75" the girl spoke rolling her eyes at me.

I took out a big wad of cash. Her eyes got huge as she looked at the bundle. I held out the cash in my hand. She didn't move or take it. She just stared at it.

Just then the two giggling girls stood in line behind us. I didn't need to look over at them cause I could feel their eyes on me. I clenched my jaw as I could feel my hands getting slightly sweaty.

"Are you going to take it or what?" I asked getting slightly irritated.

From the corner of my eye I could see Lucas checking out the girls. No doubt he would find them attractive.

"Sorry." The cashier nodded and grabbed the cash.

"Sup ladies." Lucas nodded his head to the girls. I shook my head as he tried flirting with them. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Granted we hadn't been around a lot of girls, so his "game" was seriously off.

"Nothing much." One of the girls replied.

"Alright here's your change." The cashier nodded. With a small smile I grabbed as many bags as I could. Lucas continued eyeing the girls. I kicked the back of his leg.

"Let's go." I nodded and headed off to the door.

I didn't bother looking back. Girls are trouble. Girls are trouble.

When I got to the truck I carefully placed the bags in the bed of the big truck. After a couple of minutes Lucas immerged with his bags. It looked like he was struggling so I took a couple and placed them in the back.

"Those girls were fucking hot!" Lucas commented as he eyed the store door.

"They always are." I replied organizing the bags. I hopped into the bed of the truck to make sure none of the bags would flop open.

"They were rich." He spoke again.

"So?" I replied.

"Never mind..." He trailed off as the girls immerged from the store. The girls stopped near the front door of the store and looked over at us. They both smiled at us and began whispering to each other. I couldn't help but admire the brunette. She wore skin tight jeans with a bright brown jacket covering her small frame.

"Nathan!" a voice called from behind. I turned around and saw Jake coming up with a huge bundle of clothes.

"That better be $600 or less." I replied sternly.

He handed me the bags and I set them down.

"They are." He nodded.

"Alright." I sighed jumping off the back.

"What's Lucas staring at?" Jake asked as he followed Lucas's gaze. But then he suddenly understood.

"Ahh the ladies." Jake commented taking them in.

"Do you ladies need any help?" Lucas asked from the side of the truck.

"Not from you." The brunette spoke up with a teasing smile.

"OHHHH!" Jake laughed as he placed a hand to his mouth.

I laughed and hit Jake in the shoulder.

"But your friend in the red can." The red head jumped in.

Lucas spun around to me and smiled. I could feel my face beginning to get hot. Girls are trouble kept repeating in the back of my head.

"I think you ladies can handle it yourself." I announced out loud unlocking the truck doors. The girls both looked at each other taken aback by my remark.

"Time to get going boys." I replied to Lucas and Jake.

"Are you seriously turning down those hotties?" Jake asked incredulously.

"I've seen better." I replied nonchalantly and hopped into the truck, slamming the door. I turned on the truck and waited for the rest of them to get in. Jake got in the back but Lucas stayed standing outside my door. He looked like he kept changing his mind over something. After a few seconds he made up his mind and jogged up to the girls.

"He's fucked." Jake commented as Lucas started chatting away at the girls. I sighed and started tapping the steering wheel. After a few minutes Lucas waved at the girls and took off to the passenger side of the truck.

I slowly reversed the truck back. The girls stood where they were watching the truck back up.

"So? What happened?" Jake asked popping his head to the front.

"Nothing really… They asked for Nathan." Lucas replied giving me a cheesy smile.

"Which one?" Jake nudged my arm.

"Both." Lucas chuckled hitting my arm playfully.

"Shit!" Jake nodded with excitement.

"Yeah apparently your little comment to them kinda set them off."

"What?" I replied with confusion.

"They're not the type of girls you say no to."

"It doesn't matter what they say. It wouldn't have worked out." I replied.

"Dude you need a break!" Jake jumped in.

I pulled the truck up to the cabin. "Look this discussion is over. Were only staying here till we figure out how to get our hands on some cash. Then when we do we can start over in another country. A new life." I repeated with a low voice.

"Damn… an actual life! I can't even imagine that." Jake chuckled in a low tone.

"I'm gonna get married as soon as I get to my new life." Lucas replied as we all clambered out of the truck.

"You and me both kid." Jake nodded as they grabbed a load of bags. I honked on the horn for the others to get out here and help.

"Just a couple of days." I muttered out to myself.

**Hey Guys what did ya think of my new story? You like it yess you do! Haha! Now comment! NOW! :) Give some feedback and tell me if I should continue further. Thanks**

**Firebluez**


	2. Unordinary Life

_Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. However there seems to be a lot of questions about how the pairings are going to work. I will leave that up to you guys, tell me which you prefer. I have a lot of Brucas fans and Brathan fans… So I'm gonna let yall debate that and I will make my decision based on majority… BUT when you tell me which pairing you prefer I would like to know why you have chosen that pairing. I'm interested in hearing what you love about Brucas or Brathan. It will help decide the fate….. Thanks everyone! Enjoy!_

_Firebluez_

Lucas Scott

Nothing in life could prepare you for the real world. When both Nathan and my parents died we were forced into a life we'd never thought to have chosen.

Before my parents died things between me and Nathan were pretty rocky to say the least. Our dad was a complete ass and forced his sons to become enemies. We took sibling rivalry to the next level by sleeping with each other's girlfriends, getting the better grades in school or by beating each other on the basketball team. Our family was dysfunctional. My mom was a drug addict who liked to hide behind her bottle of wine and painkillers. In the eye of our neighbors and peers we were the outside ideal of a perfect family. In reality we were all just fucked up in our own ways.

Things changed like I've said before. Both of our parents were killed in a car accident. My parents were the drunk drivers that collided with an 18 wheeler. Their deaths were pretty dramatic for both of us. My parents left their entire money fortune to charity. I guess they had figured that they would've died when Nathan and I had made a name for ourselves. But little did they know right? But we still had no food. We ended up selling a lot of our stuff to maintain our house. Nathan took the liberty of stepping up for us. He ended up getting 2 jobs all while managing to maintain school. I knew it was hard for him. But I couldn't just stand there and watch my brother try so hard to support us. He needed help and it wasn't enough. Soon I began the new life of crime. I did my 1st job which was selling drugs to my high school. I remember coming home that day…..

:Flashback:

Nathan was sitting at our bare kitchen table. His head was buried deep in his hands. He was crying. In all my life I had never seen him cry before. A huge lump in my throat burned as I saw him there. I could feel my heart break a little as I stood there watching him. He had no idea that I was standing there. Taking in a big breath, I pulled off my backpack and walked over to the table.

I dumped out all the contents onto the table. Nathan's head popped up. His eyes got huge as his eyes darted from me to the contents on the table. My brother looked at me wearily as if afraid to ask where I had gotten if from. To save him the trouble I spoke first.

"This is $3,000. I made it by selling drugs at school for Derrick. I know how hard it is for us. I mean you're working two jobs Nate. You're only 15. You can't do it all by yourself. You need help. This is my way of helping. I made this much money in less than a week. We're brothers Nate. We need each other. We are in this together…. No matter what." I spoke meeting his puffy eyes.

I could tell in his eyes that he didn't like this idea. He hated doing things that were bad. After a few seconds he wiped his eyes and looked at me with a clear hard expression. He stood up and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed in a number.

"Hey Rick, this is Nathan Scott. Yeah… Well I just wanted to say that I quit." Then he hung up his phone and looked over at me.

"We're in this together." He repeated with a small smile.

I returned his smile and gave him a tight hug. It was the 1st time that we had agreed on something. The 1st time that we actually became brothers. And this is when our new life of crime began…

:End of Flashback:

Everyone was in the living room watching the basketball game. Jake got up from his spot and jogged into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge.

"Hey were out of beer!" Jake yelled from the kitchen.

"What?" Skills answered.

"Yep… Were all out!"

"Alright Lucas, it's your turn for the beers." Mouth announced.

"Aww come on! The game is on!" I replied.

"We all had our turn. Now GO!" Skills shot back and threw a pillow at my head.

"Fucking shit guys!" I muttered under my breath as I grabbed the keys.

"Love you too." Jake winked.

Slamming the door shut, I made my way into the small town. It was about 6:00 in the evening. Hopefully the store was still open. Parking the truck outside, I quickly walked inside the store and bought the beers. Once I had them I rushed them to my back seat of the truck.

"Hey! What you got there?" a voice from behind spoke.

I quickly jumped around at the sound of the voice. But I was quickly surprised by who it was.

"Brooke right? From the store." I squinted as she came into view.

She laughed and nodded. "Did I scare you?"

"Someone that beautiful can't scare me." I chuckled as I slammed the back door shut.

"Trust me… I definitely can." She replied pulling her hair form her face.

I licked my lips as I looked at her. It had been a long time since I have been with a girl. I could feel myself getting turned on by her sweet smile.

"Well by all means… do what you must do." I replied lifting my hands from the side and into the air in defeat.

She gave a low raspy laugh as she stepped closer to me. She placed a hand onto my chest. My heart sped up. A low pain beneath my pants started throbbing. She smiled as she lowered her hand to my abs. I bit down on my lower lip as her hand reached down to my waist. Her hand lowered some more onto my upper thigh. My breathing began to deepen. I clenched my jaw and fought the urge to attack her with my lips. I felt like I was about to explode. With each touch it felt like a small bee sting. Her hand hit my inner thigh. I groaned slightly and hit my head against the backdoor of the truck. She removed her hand and laughed at me.

"I win." She winked and started walking away.

I panted slightly and rubbed the back of my head. A small smile played on my lips as I ran after her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. I quickly placed my lips against hers. Her soft warm lips tasted like strawberries. I smiled slightly and deepened the kiss. After that I broke the kiss.

"No… I win." I replied licking my lips.

I smiled at her and walked back to my truck. I didn't look back because I knew she was watching me. With ease I slipped into my truck and drove back to the cabin. Once outside I turned off the truck. I ran a hand through my hair and laughed. Out from my pocket I pulled out a small wallet. I opened it up and glanced at the ID. On the name it read Brooke Davis. Address was 123 Stone Rock. A big swelling in my chest smiled with glory. My plan will work.

Just then Nathan came outside. I quickly stuffed the wallet in my pocket and grabbed a couple of bags.

"Let the games begin Brooke Davis." I whispered to myself.

I woke up early the next morning on the couch. I stretched and finally pulled myself up. Mouth was already up sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. Jake was asleep on the other couch with his leg dangling off the side.

I got up and grabbed the pack of smokes on the coffee table and headed outside. Out on the front porch I sat down on the steps and plucked a cigarette into my mouth. A light breezed lashed the side of my face as I lit my cig up. Taking in a big puff of smoke I let it squeeze the fresh air out of me. With a light smile I took a seat on the steps.

"You know those things are gonna kill you." My brother's voice spoke from behind.

I chuckled lightly as he took a seat next to me.

"What's the point… I mean we're all gonna die anyway." I shrugged.

"Well by that you mean faster." He pointed out.

I laughed.

"So what's been going on with you? You've had this look on your face for the past couple of days." Nathan spoke glancing at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"You get the same look on your face when you're planning something. Something big. So what you got?" he asked.

"The details are still a bit hashy… but I'll tell ya soon. When I feel like I've got the majority of the things settled down then I'll let yall know." I whispered.

"Alright." He nodded and patted my back.

We both sat in silence, enjoying the beautiful scenery that was ahead of us. Once my cigg was done I threw it on the ground and leaned back on my hands.

"Nathan… Have you ever been in love?" I asked, breaking the silence.

My brother let out a low rumble in his throat. He laughed a little and glanced at me.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Well I mean when you were with Haley… I mean did you love her?"

"That's kinda hard to say since you ended up sleeping with her." He replied looking away.

"Well you slept with Peyton." I shot back.

"Yeah after you slept with Haley." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I replied, looking at my brother with sincerity.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry too."

"But did you love her?" I asked.

"I think that maybe if I were a different person… I could've. I could've probably learned how to love." He replied.

I nodded my head and glanced down at the ground.

"I mean.. Who could ever love a person like me?" he muttered out.

"You're a good guy Nate. You've got a pure heart. Which is more than what I can say about myself." I replied.

"I guess love isn't in the picture for me." He sighed looking up into the sky.

"So what are you going to do in your new life?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe open up a bar in Rome. Live in the life of luxury, have room service for the rest of my life. Be happy for once." He smiled.

My body started shaking with laughter. "You- (laugh) and room service?" I laughed.

Nathan eyed me with a smile. "Heyy! Don't mock me. Room service is bad ass." He chuckled.

I gasped for air as I rolled to the ground. "ROOM SERVICE!" I laughed.

Skills popped his head outside the door. "Hey what's all the commotion? You guys win the lottery yet?" he asked.

I wiped the small tears from my face and sat up. "When Nate here gets to his new life, he's going to order room service." I replied.

"What?" Skills eyes got wide as he looked amazed. "You've got over 10 million dollars and you're going to get room service?"

"ROOM SERVICE ROXS!" Jake yelled from inside the cabin.

All of us laughed as Jake popped his head out of the kitchen window. "I'm with Nate.. That sounds awesome!"

"Wanna know what's awesome?" Mouth asked as he made his way to the door.

"What?" we all asked.

"THIS!" he laughed as he shook open a couple of beers in his hands. We all got sprayed with the cold liquid.

"TAKE COVER!" Nathan yelled as he ran to the side of the house to get the hose. I got to the back side of the house and took out the bucket of water from the back porch.

Skills came from inside the house running like a wild man. I threw half the water in the bucket at him. He eyed me with an evil eye.

"DUDE NOT THE SHIRT!" he whined.

Just then Jake came from the side with a small water gun and got me from behind. Then Nathan appeared with the hose.

"RUN!" I yelled but it was too late. We all got sprayed before we had a chance to run. Mouth came from inside the house with more beers. He popped them open at us as if they were grenades. In all my 18 years of life I had never had so much fun.

**So what did yall think? Send me some love and tell me which pairings you have in mind. Haley and Peyton will not be in story…. Well maybe, still haven't decided that yet. What I can say about the pairing is that there will be a love triangle. HEHE! Yes there will. So keep reading.**

**Firebluez**


	3. New Idea

Nathan Scott

"Yo Nathan let's get out! Go eat or something." Skills shouted from the living room. The fireplace crackled loudly. I opened up the fridge which was fully stocked. I didn't feel like cooking.

"Guys we have food here." I replied nodding to the fridge.

"Dude I'm so tired of being cooped up in here." Mouth jumped in.

"Same here." Lucas replied joining me in the kitchen.

"Fine. Let's go. Who's driving?" I asked closing up the fridge.

"I will." Jake grabbed the keys.

The five of us clambered into the truck. Within minutes we were in the small town. It was about mid afternoon on a beautiful Saturday. We all got down as Jake parked. The boys started heading into the local bar.

"Look I'll catch up with you boys later. I'm gonna head to the café across the street." I announced.

"Wait you're not going with us?" Mouth asked.

"I love you guys, but I need some air." I replied shifting my head from side to side.

"Oh I see how it is." Skills joined in.

"Later Nate." Lucas nodded and disappeared into the bar.

The other boys gave me an apprehensive look.

"I'll be fine. Just across the street." I assured them with a smile.

"Fine." Skills nodded and the rest of them disappeared inside. I laughed as I went inside the small café. I took a seat by the window. A girl with light brown hair came up to me. Her big brown eyes met mine as she gave me a smile.

"Hi! What can I get ya?" The girl asked.

I smiled down at the table. "I'll just get a regular coffee."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No thanks." I nodded.

Once she left and returned with my coffee, I pulled out a book and started reading. Music fluttered inside the small café. Things were peaceful. I'm not much of a drinker per say. So here I am instead.

The sound of giggling immerged from the front door. My eyes darted towards the door as I saw the same two girls from the store. Shit. Just what I needed. I quickly returned my eyes to the book and ignored them. For some reason I held my breath. Please don't see me. Please don't see me.

I glanced over my book and that's when they saw me. Fuck.

The brunette nudged the redhead my way. I quickly glanced down at my book and continued reading. The girls took a seat at a table across from mine. The brunette was facing me while the redhead sat beside her. The waitress came by their table and got their orders. Then she made her way over to me again.

"Hey you doing alright?" she asked.

"Thanks I'm good." I replied with a charming smile.

She left and I stared back at the book.

"Hey! You with the book." A voice called out.

My eyes followed the voice. The redhead was staring holes into me.

"Yeah." I commented.

"Come over here for a second." The redhead replied with a demanding tone.

"I'm good thanks." I replied turning back to my book.

"You're passing us up for a book." The redhead remarked.

I glanced back at the girls. "The book seems more interesting." I replied nonchalantly and continued reading.

"Wow. I can't believe you just said that." The redhead shot back.

I shrugged my shoulders then glanced down at my watch. These girls were ruining my alone time. I pulled out my wallet and threw a 20 dollar bill on the table. I slowly got up from the table and left. Once outside I walked down the street and past the bar. I found myself in a small park. I stood by the gate and watched as some kids played on the playground. I took a seat on a bench and pulled out my book again. I let out a low sigh and smiled. Silence.

"Hey!" a voice called out to me.

I glanced up from my book and saw the brunette. My throat started clamming up. No words could form as she smiled at me. I clenched my jaw and averted my eyes to the ground.

"You like totally over paid the girl in there, so I thought I'd bring you back you're change and stuff." The girl replied.

"I left it all for her." I replied clearing my throat.

"You left her an 18 dollar tip?" the girl raised a brow.

"Yes I did." I replied looking away.

I could feel her eyes studying my every move. It was a little nerve-wracking and rude.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" she asked politely.

I nodded and scooted all the way over to the side. She took a seat next to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She's a little upset that you blew her off." The girl spoke.

My heart started racing as I met her face. She was even more gorgeous up close. Her big hazel eyes lit up when the sun splashed down on them. I could feel my hands becoming sweaty once again. What the hell was I so nervous about? It's like I had no control over myself.

"It's fine." I replied, my voice coming out extremely raspy.

I cleared my throat and glanced away from her.

"So what's your name?" she asked as her eyes stared at me.

"I'm Nathan." I replied in a weak tone.

"Well I'm Brooke Davis." She smiled holding her hand out to me. I looked at her hand unsure of what I should do. I slowly reached out and lightly shook her hand.

"So where are your other friends?" she asked staring into my eyes. I was completely overwhelmed by her. I took my eyes off her and glanced away.

"At the bar." I nodded.

"Why aren't you with them?"

I glanced at her quickly and rested my eyes on the ground. Gosh it had been so long since I had been with a girl.

"I'm not much of a drinker." I replied with a clear voice.

"How old are you?" she asked with curiosity.

"18" I replied.

She furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"But they can't technically serve you." She began but trailed off. "Fake IDs?"

I nodded.

"Did yall just move in? Because…" She continued on.

"Look, you seem like a real nice girl. So I'm going to make this easy for you. I'm leaving in a couple of days. So I'm not sure what it is that you're trying to do. But whatever that is should not involve me. I'm not interested. So done. You can leave now." I replied looking away.

"You are a fucking dick!" she remarked.

"Like I said darling…. I'm not the guy for you. So have a great life." I replied as I pulled out my book again and continued reading. Brooke didn't know what to do.

From the corner of my eye I could see a hint of anger and frustration on her face. She quietly pinched her lips together and glanced down at the ground.

"You think you are soo slick don't you? I bet you think you're god's greatest gift or something. But in reality you're just a sad pathetic guy who can never get his shit right. But you know what I can see all past your dumb bullshit. If you keep this up all you are ever going to feel is lonely. Sorry if I was trying to find a connection. Clearly there is nothing here, and nothing interesting about you. So have fun with the epitome of loneliness." She replied as she hastily got up from the bench and left.

It felt like she had just slapped me in the face. I stared after her in disbelief. I mean who was she to judge me like that. She doesn't know what I've been through! She doesn't know me!

After that I couldn't read anymore. My mind was still reeling. Gathering up my things I headed to the bar. My boys were sitting in a small booth; their eyes were glued to the plasma screen TV of the game. I took a seat next to Lucas.

"Enjoy you're fresh air?" Skills commented at he shoved a fry in his mouth.

I shrugged a shoulder and glanced down at the menu.

"So I know how we can get the money." Lucas replied sipping his beer.

"Alright shoot." I replied leaning my back against the booth.

"I say we scope out the local high school here. Kidnap a couple of kids with money and ransom them." Lucas replied with a nod of his head.

"Say what?" Jake lifted a brow.

"You are joking right?" I chuckled softly.

Lucas glared at me with determined eyes. The whole table fell silent at once.

"No… that's not what we do." Mouth jumped in.

"Sorry Lucas we don't roll that way." Skills added in.

"I've planned it all out." Lucas replied as he took out a pen from his pocket and began drawing on a napkin.

I started shaking my head as I glanced around us to make sure no one could hear us.

"Okay so we can take them out of this place right? And we head over to a town called Greenbrier in Tennessee and find an old abandon cabin. We can use that place as a hideout for the students and stuff. Then we get a hold of their parents… tell them we have their children and make an offer for them." Lucas sternly replied.

"How many people we talking about here? And how in the hell are we going to take them across the state?" Mouth questioned.

"I'd say maybe two or three at the most. We only have five of us… so were still the majority. As for that I'm thinking we buy a trailer and stick them in the back."

"Woooow. Hold on a second. A trailer? Won't that look suspicious?" Mouth asked.

"How in the hell are we going to keep them from running?" I asked.

"Look we have a couple of rifles. We all have our handguns. So we can play it off. But we will not be violent in any way shape or form." He added in.

"I don't like this." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"Me neither." Jake added in.

"This wasn't what I signed on for." Mouth spoke again.

"We never signed up for any of this. But here we are now. We can do this quietly. No cops and stuff. Real simple and easy. Rich people don't like to have their shit spattered across the front page. They'd think their family was weak or whatever."

"There are too many holes in this." I replied shaking my head.

"We don't need the money that desperately." Mouth added in.

"Look it's going to be fine guys. Real simple. Then in no time we will be swimming in cash up on our way out of the country." Lucas replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jake blurted out.

"Same here." Skills replied.

"What happens if worst comes to worse?" I asked looking at my brother.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what if something goes wrong?" I asked sternly.

"Like what?" he asked pinching his lips.

I shook my head and pinched my lips.

"This isn't rational Nathan. He hasn't even thought this through. I strongly suggest that we don't do this." Mouth spoke up.

"Look if things get badly we can just ditch the people where they're at and take off. Then we can leave the country and that's it."

"Come on guys! We can just as easily make a couple of thousand just by doing this. Then that's it. DONE!" Lucas replied slamming his hands on the table.

"I could use the cash." Jake nodded.

"We don't desperately need the cash." Mouth interjected.

"Skills come on! Besides we'd be a few hours from Nashville and you could buy all the clothing you'd want." Lucas smiled.

"Man now that's low." Skills replied rolling his eyes.

"Nate?" Lucas replied looking at me with the baby eyes.

I lifted a hand and blew it off.

"Come on!" Lucas smiled at me.

"Mouth is right! You haven't planned this out enough. There are way too many holes Luke." I replied.

"Look… I've looked online for a couple of RV trailers. Mouth can do some research about where were all gonna stay. Once I work out the details the plan will be full proof." He replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked glaring into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look were trying to keep a low profile. We need cash. This is a much better way than robbing a bank or a gas station. The way I see it, is that we do this and get the money fast." He replied.

I shook my head. "No… there's more to it… isn't there?" I replied.

"Let's have a vote. Majority wins." Lucas smiled to the group.

"All in favor of Lucas's idea."

Lucas raised his hand. Then Jake and a reluctant Skills. With a low sigh I rolled my eyes.

"YES!" Lucas nodded.

"I don't like this…." I replied.

"Well little brother... just leave it to me." Lucas nodded.

"I don't want anybody to get hurt." I replied.

"Stop worrying. I'm going to work through every step.

"Okay well who are the people we gonna take away?" Jake asked.

"Remember those two girls at the store? The red head and the brunette." Lucas asked.

My eyes quickly darted to my insane brother.

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"Those girls." Lucas smiled.

I could feel my flesh start burning.

"No!" I quickly blurted out loud.

"Nate… it makes sense. Girls are weak. We would be able to deal with them more easily." Jake nodded.

A sick feeling gnawed at the pit of my stomach. I grabbed the ledge of the table.

"Nate are you okay?" Lucas asked with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Ya know what I'm gonna go." I nodded as I got up from the table.

"We'll go with…"

"No don't worry I'll be fine." I repeated and quickly darted outside.

My heart started pounding. I shook my head and kicked at the sidewalk. Suddenly I got the urge to run. With a big breath I took off. My legs burned as I ran down the sidewalk and down a corner. My lungs ached for air. Sweat started dripping off my face as I rounded yet another corner. I finally stopped when I reached an old abandoned court. Taking in a huge gasp of air I collapsed onto the old bench. I threw my head into my hands and buried my face. Without thinking I took out my cell phone and dialed the number that was engraved into my head.

"Hello?" the girl's voice asked.

I could feel my heart race as I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Hello? Look I know you're there…. I can hear you breathing." The girl replied back.

"Haley." I whispered into the phone.

"Nathan? Is that you?" the girl responded quickly.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"NATHAN?" the phone asked again.

Closing my eyes I quickly hung up the phone. Stupid mistake. I mentally kicked myself for calling her. What the hell am I going to do?

**Things are just getting started. Tell me what you think? Like it? Click the review button and tell me what you think…**

**Firebluez**


	4. FBI

FBI Headquarters:

I blew in a long drag of my cigarette, taking in the every last bit of nicotine. Once I was finished with it I threw it to the ground and walked back into the lobby. I showed my clearance ID to the guard and let me through the security gates. Making my way towards the elevators I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. It was 12:00pm.

Once I made it to my floor I went straight to my lucrative office. I took a seat in my chair and clicked on my computer.

Just then a curly headed man walked into my office carrying a file of paperwork.

"Petrova… Roger wants you in his office now. He's having a meeting. You have less than a minute to get there." The man announced.

"Thanks Tony." I replied quickly getting up from my seat and rushing out of my door. I made my way into Roger's large office. 3-4 other men were in there talking quietly.

"Agent Petrova. Welcome, it's about time." Roger grunted.

"Sorry sir. I didn't know about the meeting." I replied with a stern voice.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to brief these men on what you have on The Lost Boys." Roger nodded.

I nodded my head and took in a deep breath.

"Alright the boys were last seen in Vegas at the Caesars Palace hotel in early January. They were driving a red mustang with all the works. They spent a couple of days there and left. According to our records they spent at least $100,000. We have no clue where they're at for this moment. But I'm sure they'd have to be pretty far away. We're not sure where they are heading to, but all we do know is that they will be trying to make their way out of the country. We've had one of best analyst eyeing the bank situations for any deposits that are unusual because it is highly unlikely these boys would be walking around with over 50 million dollars in cash. Now these boys are roughly 18-19 years of age. They are smart, intelligent and have been on the run for at least 3 years. They know how to keep out of sight, and know when to disappear. It's hard to keep track of them because they practically vanish off the face of the earth."

"Do you have an ID on all the boys or what?" Roger asked.

"No sir we don't. All I've got are the nick names they go by which is The bug, The weapon, The planner, The leader, and The athlete." I replied

"Well do you at least have a physical description of these boys?" Roger asked.

"Yes we do. 'The leader' is about 6'2 , dark hair, Caucasian. 'The Planner' is a white Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes. 'The bug' is about 5'10, dark hair, and Caucasian. 'The Weapon' is about 6'0, dark hair and brown eyes. 'The athlete is about 6'0, African American and shaves his head" I replied.

"So then what the hell have you been doing all this time?" one of the other men asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback by the question.

"You basically don't have shit. You don't know who these boys are, where they come from, where they're going. You have shit. Do you even know if they're planning on robbing another bank or are you just gonna keep sitting on your ass and wait till they do?" the 2nd man in a uniform asked.

I could feel my face become warm. I bit down on my lip and looked down at the ground.

"My team is working the best they can with what we've got. These boys don't leave any trace of evidence. Even at the hotel everything was wiped clean. I've been working off leads for the past couple of weeks." I replied.

"Leads?" the 1st man chuckled. "And you've still got nothing."

"Were slowly getting some info from outside sources…. So I'm hoping one will pay off." I sighed.

"It's been almost 3 years and these boys are still on the loose. Five boys drop out of high school and you can't find a damn fucking thing." Roger slammed his fist onto the table.

I gulped down a huge hole in my throat.

"Get the fuck out of my office until you've got something new." Roger spat out.

"Yes sir." I nodded and rushed out.

I quickly ran to my office. A sudden idea had just been brought to my attention. Grabbing my phone from my pocket I called my other partner Web.

"Web." The man answered.

"Hey it's Petrova. Could you send me those pictures of the boys caught on the cameras at Caesars palace? Then I want you to call Tracy and tell her to find 5 students who dropped out of high school 3 years ago at the same time or near the same high schools. Tell her to call me when she has a list." I replied hanging up the phone.

"This could be it!" I smiled looking at myself over at the mirror. My black thick hair was slicked to the back. My green eyes pierced my own. The sides of my face were rugged. I fixed my black tie that hung on my neck. With a roll of my eyes I walked back over to my desk and grabbed my car keys. Tonight is going to be a long night.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" the sweet angelic voice answered.

"Hey sweety. It's me. Listen I think we might've gotten a break. So I'm going to be working late tonight." I replied into the phone.

"Alright. I love you and be safe!" she replied back to me.

"I love you too!" I smiled and shut off the phone.

I left my office and headed out to my car.

"Let's get them!" I nodded placing my car in gear.

**I wanted everyone to see where the cops were at…. Which is nowhere. Let me know what you think. Send me some love by clicking the button below.**

**Firebluez**


	5. Small Plans Equal Big Picture

**Skills**

"Man this is some bullshit!" I muttered out.

I stared at the school building with weary eyes. Tons of students were out and about chit chatting in their normal lives.

"It's just for a couple of days." Nathan spoke with confidence.

"Why the fuck do it gotta be us?" I replied looking up at Nathan.

"It's all a part of Lucas's plan." He answered.

"Dude I haven't even been to school in almost 3 fucking years." I muttered.

"We'd be seniors right about now." Nathan commented staring back at the school.

A frown appeared on Nathan's face. Weird. Nathan never shows any type of emotion. Shortly after a few seconds he stowed his facial expressions.

"Let's get this over with." Nathan replied leading the way into the building. I kept up with him.

We entered the school office. A woman in her late 40's sat behind a computer, her bleach blonde hair was messily pulled into a bun as she wore her large glasses on the top of her head.

"Yes?" the woman glanced up from her computer.

"Hi.. I called earlier about transferring in." Nathan spoke.

"Ahh Yes! Nathan Carter and Antwon Fischer? Do you have your paper work?" she asked clicking away at her computer.

"Yes Maam we do." Nathan replied.

I quickly flung open my bag and pulled out the paperwork Mouth had fixed up for us. I nervously bit my lower lip thinking that she would see right through us.

She glanced through the papers then quickly disappeared into another room. Nathan quickly glanced over at me. He gave me a soft nod. Immediately I felt a little better.

"Just relax." Nathan smiled.

After a couple of minutes the woman came back. She smiled and handed us over schedules.

"Good Luck boys. And welcome to Tree Hill High."

I rolled my eyes and quickly followed Nathan out the door.

"So now what?" I asked glancing around at the crowded hallways.

"Now we need to get popular, then find the girls and learn their routines. We also have to find a third girl to take, which will be your part." Nathan nodded.

"What the hell do popularity gotta do with anything?" I asked.

"Lucas wants to kidnap the girls at a party that we throw. So in order for people to even come to our party we have to build some sort of reputation. So with that being said…. You are trying out for the basketball team here. By doing that we get the jocks at the party. I on the other hand will work on the criminal like kids. Ya know the drug users and dealers." Nathan thought out.

"How you gonna do that?" I asked giving him a curious look.

He smiled and started glancing around. "Don't worry man. I know how."

I didn't like the way that sounded. But hey… who the hell am I to say anything.

"Just focus on getting the jocks to be your friends." Nathan replied.

"I still don't get why Lucas's ass ain't here instead of me." I shot back.

Nathan shrugged. "He needs Mouth and Jake to start doing research over housing in Tennessee and how we are going to transport the girls there. Lucas is busy working on the big party and how he's going to kidnap the girls."

"Fuck. I didn't sign on for this shit Nate. I mean shit I could be in fucking Mexico right now drinking my silly ass on the fucking beach with half naked girls." I bitterly marked back.

"I know… but here we are." He spoke. "Just stick to the plan." He added in before walking off down the hall.

I stared down at my schedule and began to search for my first class. After a good 10 minutes I found it toward the back of the buildings. I peeked inside and only saw a couple of people. I slowly walked in. The teacher glanced at me with a smile.

"Antwon I presume?" she asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

Just then the last minute bell rang.

"Take a seat." She nodded.

I nodded and grabbed a desk at the back of the row. Suddenly a large group of students started filing into the classroom. I sighed as I stretched out and watched as the other students grabbed their seats. A girl with straight blonde hair sat in the seat next to me. I glanced over at her as she gave me a big smile.

"Are you new?" she asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

The blonde girl started smiling. She quickly brushes the hair from her face and scoots closer to me. "My name is Bevin."

A small smile crosses my face. I think we just found our third girl.

**Nathan Scott**

"Now can anyone tell me what the key to success is?" the teacher asked loudly to the class.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. No wonder I dropped out of school. This shit is soo freaking boring. Who cares? I mean half the shit that these kids learn in here won't even matter.

"You… New student. Nathan. Answer the question." The teacher points me out.

Suddenly the classroom door barges open as a brunette girl walks in. All eyes were on her as she walked over to the teacher's desk and hands him a late slip.

"Brooke… this is your final warning. Next time you get detention." The teacher spoke.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and glanced around the room for any empty seat. I followed her eyes and realized she spotted the seat in front of mine. I pinched my lips and quickly looked away from her, in hopes that she wouldn't recognize me.

Her loud heels clanked onto the tile floor as she threw herself in the seat ahead of me.

"Now then… Mr Carter. Your answer."

I spotted a pencil engraving on my desk which caught my interest. I started scratching at the desk trying to make the pencil mark go away.

"Uhh.. Nathan Carter?" the teacher spoke again.

I lifted my head up to find everyone's eyes on me. Oh right. I'm Nathan Carter. My face began to burn a little. Then Brooke shifted around in her seat and looked at me. Her eyes became wide once she saw me. I looked away from her and up at the teacher. Alright…. It's time to start doing my part.

"Sorry what was the question again?" I asked.

Other students laughed quietly.

"I asked what the key to success is?" he responded.

With a small smile I glanced at Brooke.

"Sex." I replied.

Everyone busted out with laughter. I smiled as I looked back at the teacher.

"Quiet down. Now Mr. Carter… that type of behavior is unacceptable. Now I know you are new to this school… but we have rules and guidelines."

"Yeah.. they pretty much suck." I replied.

All the students laughed once more. Brooke stared at me in disbelief. Then after a few minutes she shook her head and turned back around in her seat.

"Well I don't make the rules." The teacher responded. "Now, would you like to try again?"

"What's the point? I mean seriously this shit doesn't even matter to begin with." I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"What stuff are you referring to?" he asked. A couple of students laughed at the teacher's choice of words.

"School." I simply shrug.

"You don't think school is important?" the teacher asked.

"That's what I'm saying." I replied.

"And why is that?"

"Look we all know money is everything. It can do just about everything. It can buy you happiness, sex, drugs, food, clothing, shelter, and hell even love if you do it right. So by wasting all our time in school we could be out there making money. I mean seriously half the people in here won't make it out in the real world. Other's might be forced into a lame ass office job working in a small cubicle for the rest of their lives…. " I replied.

"True but how do you intend on getting the money Mr. Carter? Working at the Quickie Shack can only make you so much money. And without an education you can't possibly go far." The teacher smiled.

"There are many people who've dropped out of high school and have become millionaires. I mean Bill Gates did it. Looks where he's at. School isn't everything." I shot back.

"Indeed I see your point. However I don't see you having millions of dollars to spare at the moment do you?" he asked.

I laughed on the inside. I have way more than a million dollars dude. Ahhh if only you knew, I could rub that shit in your face. But I have to remember that I have to chill down. I slowly shook my head. We don't want people knowing that I'm one of the most wanted criminals in the nation. It might scare people.

"Exactly. What I'm saying Mr. Carter is that those situations are indeed rare cases. The fact of the matter is that having an education for those of us who aren't so lucky, will have a shot at making a decent life." The teacher ended as he wrote on the board.

I drew out a long breath and stared down at my desk. Minuet after minute flew by as I sat in my seat. I couldn't help but look at the back of Brooke's neck. Her silky milk skin flourished underneath the lights. Her hair was tied up in a bun as she bent her head forward. I shifted to the side so I could see what she was doing. Then underneath the desk I spotted her phone. She was texting. A small smile lit up my face. She wasn't even paying attention in class.

I quickly raised my hand up in the air.

"Yes Mr. Carter?" the teacher spoke.

"I'm sorry to bother you from your lecture and all but I'm having a hard time trying to concentrate on the lecture. You see this girl here is texting on her phone and it's really distracting to me." I smiled.

Brooke quickly spun around in her seat and looked at me.

"You fucking dick." She mutters to me.

I raise my brows at her words then reveal a small smile to her.

"Uhh Ms. Davis. Hand over the phone." The teacher spoke.

Brooke gave me the death glare. Then she spun around in her seat. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I need it for emergencies" she spoke.

"Now." The teacher held out his hand. "Or I'm giving you a detention."

"Well do what you gotta do." She replied getting up from her seat and grabbing her stuff. I watched as she collected her things and headed for the door.

"Brooke if you leave I'm afraid I'm going to have to call the security team." The teacher spoke.

Brooke paused at the door.

"Like I said. Do what you gotta do." She spoke then quickly walked out the door, slamming it back shut.

"Well that was interesting." I spoke out loudly.

The whole room laughed and the bell rang. Stifling a yawn I began grabbing my things from my seat. A girl with a dark tan and green eyes approached me.

"Nathan right?" the girl asked.

I glanced up and smiled. "Yes.. I am."

"Follow me." She smiled leading the way out of the classroom.

Intrigued I followed her. She led me outside toward the back of one of the buildings. A group of kids were sitting down smoking. A small smile fills my face. She quickly spins back around to me and pulls out a bag of purple pills from her pocket.

"You in?" she asks.

I grab the bag of pills from her hand and dump out a couple then throw them into my mouth. I hand back the bag to her. She smiles and takes my hand.

**Skills**

I sat in the cafeteria eating everything on my plate. The girl Bevin kept talking and talking about some stupid ass drama. Suddenly two girls sat down with us at our table. One girl was a redhead. The other was a brunette.

"Hey girls. This is Antwon. He's new. Antwon this is Brooke and Rachel." Bevin introduced.

A spark flew through my head. Those were the girls we were supposed to kidnap. I swallow the rest of my food. I nod to them and smile.

"Seems like we're getting a lot of new people." The girl by the name of Brooke stated.

"Really? Who else?" Bevin asked clearly intrigued.

I began to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

"Nathan." Brooke uttered, clearly annoyed.

A small frown appeared on my face.

"Omg! You mean that fuckin hot guy… shit with the dark hair and blue eyes." Rachel quickly commented.

"Yep. That's the one." Brooke stated taking a sip of water.

"He's here?" Rachel asked looking around the cafeteria.

"Is he really hot?" Bevin asked.

"Duh?" Rachel remarked.

I sighed as I looked around the room. Nathan was nowhere in sight.

"So new boy where you from?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Connecticut." I lied.

"Really?" Bevin asked.

"Yep." I smiled.

I glanced over at Brooke and Rachel. Rachel was on her phone nonchalantly while Brooke was eyeing me. It wasn't the checking me out look, it was more of the I'm gonna see if your lying look.

Her intense gaze got me uncomfortable. I shifted my gaze away. Just then I spotted Nathan and a group of kids walking in the door. I could feel my eyes furrow as I watched Nathan laughing hysterically at something.

"Oh shit. There he is!" Rachel commented.

I looked at Rachel and Brooke to see who they were looking at, but turns out they were looking at Nathan too.

"Wow." Bevin remarked. "Fucking gorgeous!"

"I'm soo gonna hit that." Rachel smiled.

Just then Nathan started climbing up onto one of the tables. "What the fuck." I muttered out standing up in my spot.

The entire cafeteria suddenly quieted down as Nathan stood on the table. He laughed and looked down at his group. He gave a nod to a guy with a hoodie. The guy spoke into his cell phone and smiled. Suddenly the voice of a student boomed into the speakers.

"ALL STUDENTS….. WE'VE OFFICALLY TAKEN OVER THE SCHOOL. NOW LET'S FUCKIN PARTYYYY!" A voice shouted into the speakers.

Then the lights went out…. Music started blaring in the cafeteria. The window provided just enough light to see. I could see Nathan dancing up on the table. Everyone was looking around at each other, not knowing what to do. Nobody moved for a few minutes. Then I could see Nathan start to break dance. His other friends started clambering onto the table with him for a dance battle. More students started to crowd around Nathan's table. The girls at our table started standing watching Nathan in awe as he moved with precision. More students started clambering onto tables.

"Fuck me." I chuckled out in astonishment.

A girl with dark hair and a fierce tan joined Nathan on the table, the two began to facing off with each other.

"Fuck it!" Rachel shouted as she hopped onto our table.

Before you knew it everyone was on the fucking tables, dancing. I saw a white hand lower in front of my face. Glancing up, I noticed it belongs to Bevin. With a cheesy smile I grab her hand.

"Fuck it." I laughed as I bring her body closer.

**Thoughts and comments? Let me know wat you think! Thanks readers~**

**Firebluez**


	6. The Students and The Teachers

Lucas Scott

I blew out a low sigh as I stared at my scribbled up notebook. Must be break time. With that I stood up from my bed and made my way into the kitchen. Mouth and Jake were huddled together over the laptop.

"Where are we at?" I asked throwing myself onto the couch.

"We've found a place in Greenbrier, Tennessee. It's a 4 bedroom cabin in the wooded area. It has a basement. It's got about 270 acres of land, fenced all the way around. Its a few hours from Nashville. We're looking at a rough estimate of a grand to stay there 2 weeks." Mouth spoke.

"Good good. Any neighbors?" I asked.

"Very very few. But the distance between neighbors is a good distance away from our place." Mouth explained.

"So I'm assuming the girls would stay in the basement correct." I spoke.

"Plenty of room. No windows, so yes." Mouth nodded.

"Good! Now there's the matter of a vehicle." I thought.

"Well we've been thinking about that. And I think the only solution to that is to buy an RV." Jake answered.

"How much?" I asked.

"That's the thing. Were running short on money and won't be able to afford a decked out Rv. We've been checking listings on Craigslist and came up with one for 3 grand. It has a queen size bed in the back and a toilet. It's got a couch and a small kitchen. The kitchen table can turn into another bed. We've talked to the owner about cutting down the price. Originally it was for 7 grand, but we made some negotiations and he settled on 3 grand." Jake smiled.

"Great job! Both of you." I smiled clearly impressed.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting up the RV man for the buy. Then Mouth and I are gonna send in the money for the cabin guy." Jake added in.

"Good good. All is getting good. What time is the man expecting us at the cabin? " I asked.

"I told him in roughly a week." Mouth responded raising a brow.

I bit down on my lower lip. "Alright. So we've got to get this ball moving. I'm going to be getting more info about our girls. Like their parent's numbers and all that stuff. I've already planned out who's taking who. Nathan will get Brooke. Me and Jake will take on Rachel because she seems a little feisty. Skills will take on Bevin. After all the girls are taken and put into the RV we will handcuff them and tie them in the back. Mouth will be our driver cause he knows the roads well." I spoke.

"Who's going to be looking after the girls in the back?" Jake asked.

"Well if Nathan and Skills are getting along well with them in school, they obviously will not be able to look after them because they might recognize them. So instead it will be us three guarding the girls." Lucas nodded.

"Fuck." Jake muttered.

I scratched the back of my head then stood up and went into the kitchen. I searched around for food and cracked open a beer.

"Is this really going to work?" Jake asked.

"It's full proof." I answered.

"I don't know Luke. This doesn't feel right." Jake replied.

"I agree with him." Mouth jumped in.

"Guys we need the money." I responded.

"Lucas we each have over 10 million dollars. We don't need the money." Mouth spoke.

I eyed him.

"Yes we do." I retorted. Then with that I grabbed my beer and went back to my bedroom and shut the door. Fuck him. He doesn't understand. No one fucking understands. I sat on the bed and pulled my phone out.

_From: Me_

_Hey man how r things goin?_

I stared at my phone waiting for the instant reply that I usually get. But this time there wasn't. I threw my phone lazily onto my bed and grabbed my notebook again.

_This has to be perfect. No mistakes. I can't let the other guys down with this plan. I just wish that everyone could fucking understand what I'm trying to do here. I know we have enough money to last us forever but can't they see. Why can't they see it. When my parents died, they left Nathan and I with nothing. All I can ever think about was the pain and how much struggle we had to go through just to be here. But for me that 10 million we each have… it just feels like it's not enough. I want Nathan to live a happy normal life. I do. I mean he's my little brother! I just want him to have enough money to where he never has to work again. And I'll be damned if anyone stands in the way of that. _

**Nathan Scott**

"No talking, no texting, no sleeping, and once again NO TALKING!" An older man with an ROTC uniform shouted as he took his seat at the front desk. I blew out a low sigh and quickly glanced behind me. Brooke was staring at her desk intently, her arms folded across her chest. I clenched my jaw as she glanced up from her desk to me. A panic stirred in the pit of my stomach. I quickly clutched my stomach. _Shit. What do I do now?_

I could feel my face burn as those eyes penetrated into mine. The intensity in her eyes was enough to make anyone flinch. I immediately turned back around to the front. My breathing was full and heavy. _What the fuck is wrong with me? What the hell am I even doing? I need to cut it out, whatever it is that I'm doing. It's wrong. _

A light buzzing tingled against my leg. Glancing up at the front desk, I quickly reached my hand into my pocket. The teacher was leaning back in his chair on the computer. I hid my phone under my desk and flipped it open.

_From: Lucas_

_Hey man how r things goin?_

_From: Me_

_N detention right now. Can't talk. _

_From: Lucas_

_How r the gurlz?_

_From: Me_

_Skillz found gurl already. N detention wit Brooke. _

_From: Lucas_

_Brooke is n detention?_

_From: Me_

_Talk later_

"Uhh Hi. Mr. Durham." Brooke's raspy voice from the back spoke.

"What?" the man spoke, never taking his eyes from the computer.

"Yeah, I see Nathan on his phone. You see I don't think it's quite fair for him to be on his phone while the rest of us follow the rules." Brooke spoke up.

I furrowed my eyes and glanced back at Brooke. She held a smirk across her face as she looked at me. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"Mr. Carter. Front and center now!" the man spoke.

I shook my head at Brooke and stood up from my desk. All eyes were on me as I approached the front desk.

"Want to explain to me why you had your phone out?" Mr. Durham eyed me like a hawk.

I released a low sigh and sat on the edge of his desk. I glanced around at the classroom and nodded to a few people.

"Well sir, you see I personally believe that it's none of your business." I replied nonchalantly.

The whole room gasped. Everyone's mouth dropped open, and everyone's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. I glanced at the teacher who was glaring at me. After a few seconds the teacher cracked a small grin and stood up from his chair and walked around the desk.

"So you think your Mr. Cool…. Right. Is that it?" The man's voice lowered as he continued staring at me.

"No sir, I'm just telling it like it is." I replied.

"You've got no respect." The man continued on as if I hadn't spoken.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Ohh really! And what gave you that impression?" I asked.

Mr. Durham strolled past me and began pacing in front of me at a slow place. He had an eerily smirk on his chapped lips. His cold gray eyes never faltered from leaving my face. No doubt was this man intimidating, but I wasn't going to give in to him.

"You've got games. I'm betting that you think all this is just a waste of time. Ain't I right?" he asked.

"Spot on sir." I nodded.

Suddenly the man stopped in his place. His cold gray eyes blared into my eyes as if he was studying me. I began to get uncomfortable underneath his heavy gaze. The smirk from his face fell quickly as he lurched at me, slamming his hands against the desk on either side of me. His face was just inches away from mine. I could feel my eyes widen. My heart began to race and slight shiver ran through my body. I grabbed onto the sides of the desk. "Boy I'm gonna tell you something right now. And you'd better listen up real good. You think this is some kind of fucking game. But I'm telling you right now, you need to cut your shit. Your fucking little act that your pulling right now ain't gonna do you shit for your future." The man spoke in a cold hard voice.

"The fucking nerve you have. You walk into my classroom, and disrespect me! Not only that but you have the nerve not only to break the rules but you've got your lazy ass on my fucking desk. It makes me sick. This disrespect you're showing me, makes you look PATHETIC!" the man shouted.

My eyes flinched at the man's raised voice. I averted my eyes so that I was looking down at the ground. My face began to flush as the man towered above me. All eyes were on us. I could feel their stares as I dropped my head down.

"I wonder what your parents would think if they saw you right now. DO YOU THINK THEY'D BE LAUGHING? DO YOU THINK THEY'D BE PROUD TO SEE THEIR SON RIGHT NOW?" he shouted.

Flashes of my parents entered my head. A heavy pang struck my chest as I thought of my mom. My throat began to clamber up with a burning sensation. I tried to swallow the heat but the more I tried the dryer my mouth became.

"Grow up Mr. Carter." The man lowered his voice and slowly peeled his face away from mine.

"The next time you enter into my classroom and speak like that to me again I won't be fazed to slap you across your face. And if you ever sit on my desk again…."

I immediately hopped off his desk and looked down at the ground.

"Well you get the picture now don't ya Mr. Carter." Mr. Durham spoke.

I could hear the clock on the wall clicking loudly. No sound or movement was made.

"Now if I see ya on that phone again, it's mine." He spoke as he walked around his side of the desk.

I nodded and returned back to my seat.

I stared down at my desk, blocking everything out around me. Never in my whole entire life had I ever been embarrassed like that. My body tensed once again as I replayed the scene that took place just moments ago. I had never felt more dumb, pathetic, and stupid. _How could I have ever spoken like that to an adult? Shit I mean I've never spoken to my own parents like that. What type of person have I become?_ Images of my mother once again flew into my head.

_:Flashback: _

"_Nathan? What are you doing?" my mom laughed as I quickly colored onto my coloring book. _

"_I'm drawing you a picture mommy! You see!" I smiled and lifted the picture up. The majority of the coloring had messy scribbles outside the dark lines. Etched towards the bottom of the picture was a messy heart. Inside the heart three words were drawn with big green letters. I love you. _

_A big smile appeared on my mother's face. _

"_It's amazing!" she laughed as she knelt down on the floor beside me. _

"_I wanted to make sure it was perfect because you are mommy!" I stated loudly. _

_Small tears dashed across my mother's face. _

"_Nathan, I love you soo much. And I am soo proud of you!" my mother gently kissed the top of my forehead. _

"_Really?" I asked. _

"_Yes. It's wonderful." _

_:End of Flashback:_

Soft hands began to shake my arm. I was quickly pulled from my world and into reality. A pair of hazel eyes were towering up above me.

"You okay?" Brooke's hesitant voice asked.

"That doesn't matter." I stated and quickly unglued my eyes from her. I looked around the room and was shocked to see it was empty.

"Where…"

"Detention's over." Brooke stated.

I nodded and looked back down at my desk.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Mr. Durham pissed." Brooke spoke again.

"Well it's not like I didn't deserve it." I muttered.

Silence took over again.

"I'm sorry…. about telling on you. If I would've known…."

"Don't. It happened. As far as I know, I'm the reason why you're in here anyways, so I guess were even." I sighed.

"That was never my intention. You know to get even." She responded.

I shrugged my shoulder and collected my bag from underneath the desk. Pushing myself up from the desk I flung my bag onto my shoulder. I headed for the door, Brooke trailing behind. As I pulled open the door I held it open for her to pass. She paused for a split second and stared at me. Those damn hazel eyes penetrating into my blue eyes. I looked away and she slowly walked out the door. We both walked down the darkened hallways and out into the empty parking lot. As we approached the curb we both slowed down to a stop. I avoided looking at her and instead glanced around at the parking lot. I spotted our black truck parked a few meters away. Lucas's blonde hair was sitting in the driver seat. Further down the parking lot, I spotted a red convertible. _Must be Brooke's car._

"Hey Nathan. I was wondering maybe you'd like to grab a drink or something?" Brooke asked, breaking the silence.

I pinched my lips together and stared at the truck.

"No." I voiced out.

Then I saw the black door to the truck open up. Lucas came jogging toward us. I quickly glanced at Brooke who was looking at Lucas. I couldn't help feel a hint of jealousy as a small smile appeared on her face. I closed my eyes and swallowed the new feeling. _Lucas likes her. She's all he ever talks about, even though it revolves around the kidnapping. He doesn't want to make it obvious, but I can see it all over his face. Besides, they would go good together. Me and her…. There's nothing to it. Lucas deserves to be happy. After everything we've been through, he deserves this, he deserves her. _

"Hey Nate." Lucas smiled.

"Lucas." I nodded.

"Detention huh?" Lucas laughed as he looked between the two of us.

"Yeah.." I nodded with a smirk.

"How did you end up in there?" Lucas asked Brooke.

Brooke glanced over at me with a half smile. "Long story." She responded.

I leaned into Lucas and lowered my voice. "I'm gonna head out. I'm tired. But you should stay here. Talk with the girl." I whispered into his ear.

Lucas leaned back and eyed me.

"How am I gonna find a ride home?" he leaned back into my ear.

I pulled back and began walking away. "I'm sure you'll find a way." I called back. I didn't bother looking back at them. Once I was in the truck I pulled out of the parking lot and went back to the cabin.

"What a fucking long ass day." I muttered.

**So what did you think of them apples? Haha! So I've already made my decision. Although I'm not going to announce it. It shall be my secret! BAHAHA! I'm evil. But send some reviews my wayz!**


	7. Blood Love

**Lucas Scott**

Brooke and I watched as Nathan drove away from the parking lot.

"That guy is funny." I nervously chuckled.

_Shit. I cannot believe he left me here. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I didn't plan for this…. All I had planned on was for short conversation. Not this. Fuck… What do I do?_

"Yeah.. Tell me about it. So how do you two know each other?" Brooke asked as she glanced at me.

"Me and Nathan? Well I guess since birth. I mean he is my brother and all." I laughed.

Her hazel eyes widened a little. Amusement lit her face.

"You two… Brothers?" she remarked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"But you don't look anything alike." She stated.

"Ouch! That hurts! Can't you tell by our eyes?" I asked leaning in.

She smirked and shook her head. "Nope."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I didn't know that." She muttered.

I laughed again and lazily threw my arm around her shoulders.

"We don't want people to know cause he get's embarrassed by me. So I'm just making his life a little easier." I joked.

"Obviously." She smiled.

"Well what are your plans for tonight?" I asked casually.

"I've actually got a date." She slowly spoke.

Immediately my smile fell from my face. I dropped my arm from around her and scooted back from her. I began scratching the back of my head. She smiled uneasily and I looked down at the ground.

"Oh shit. I didn't know." I muttered.

Suddenly she began laughing at me. I could feel my face begin to flush.

"Hey gorgeous." Brooke breathed out.

I glanced up at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a knowing smile.

A small grin appeared on my face.

"Well now that was just plain old mean pretty girl. If you wanted to take me out on a date so badly, you could've just asked." I chuckled.

She shrugged and gave me a smirk.

"I guess I can at least buy you a drink." I nodded.

"At least…" she agreed.

We got a booth at the back of the bar. Brooke sat across from me as the smell of musky beer hit my nose. I took in the all too familiar smell, along with a cloud of smoke. The dim lighting in the room made it hard for me to see Brooke's eyes. But aside from that little problem things were good so far.

"Hello. My names Chasity, and I'm going to be your server for tonight." A girl with a fierce dark tan and big boobs smiled. My eyes trailed down from her face to her stomach cut shirt and low booty shorts. I couldn't help but admire the girl.

"Yes, can I get a Corona fully dressed." I smiled at the girl.

The server rolled her eyes at me and then shifted her gaze to Brooke.

"And you?" she asked.

"I'll just get a water." Brooke nodded.

"Alright." Chasity smiled at Brooke then left.

"You're not drinking?" I asked.

"I'm not one to drink." Brooke sighed.

"Oh! Why is that?" I asked keeping my eyes trained on hers.

"Cheerleading." She smiled.

My jaw fell open. "You're a cheerleader?"

"Captain." She corrected.

"Interesting. So you're pretty limber then right?" I joked as I wiggled my brows.

Immediately her smile fell off her face. _Shit. I shouldn't have said that. Fuck alright. Just apologize._

"Sorry bout that. Fuck… I'm an idiot. Truth be told, it's been a while since I've been on a date with a girl." I sighed.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Nathan and I have been moving around for a while." I nodded down at the table.

"Really? What for?" she asked eyeing me carefully.

"We don't like to be in one place for a long time. We get bored and end up wanting to find something new."

"That's nice… but sounds a little fishy." Brooke stated.

"What?" I responded.

"You just lied to me right there. Your brother does it better than you can." She nodded.

"Lying… And how can you tell?" I asked clearly impressed.

She smiled just as the server came back with our drinks.

"I'm just that good." She laughed as she planted her lips around the edge of her cup. I licked my lips and took a long sip of my beer.

I laugh and glance down at the table. "It's sort of a long story. One that I don't feel ready to tell, if you know what I mean." I stated.

"Fine. So how do you guys choose which places to go to?" She asked.

"We take turns picking out different places and stuff." I nodded.

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "And who picked this place?"

"Nathan did." I smiled.

"Why? This place is pretty lame if you haven't quite noticed."

"I don't know… Nathan's always had stuff up in that head. No one knows what's going on in that head of his. It's a complete mystery that no one can figure out. But one thing is for sure, I got to meet you." I chuckled.

"Alright… But can you explain to me why he is such a fucking dick?" she laughed.

A small pang hit my chest as she spoke the words. My face contorted into a concentrated face and I looked at her cold and hard. Her face became serious.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." She whispered.

"You have no idea what type of man he is. In fact you don't know shit about him. So the next time you decide that you know something about him you'd better think again." I rudely threw at her face.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she apologized. I grabbed the rest of my beer and began chugging the glass down. The server came back again and planted another beer in front of me. I nodded at her and stared back at the table.

_:Flash back: _

_The panic in my chest began to flutter all the way down to my stomach. I looked from the broken vase on the ground to Nathan's blue eyes in the corner of the room. Broken glass was shattered across the floor by my feet. I knew right then that I was going to be in trouble. _

"_What the fuck was that?" my dad stumbled into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the ground. My throat burned as I knew what was going to happen next. I had already planned for it in my head. _

"_Did you fucking do this?" my father slurred as he firmly grabbed the sides of my shoulders. I didn't move or say anything. Please just hurry up and get this over with. Please. Oh god! Please don't make this hurt. Please help me. I promise I will never break anything again. Please… I'm so sorry!_

"_I bought this for your mother as a wedding gift." He muttered. His breath stank of heavy liquor as he stared into my blue eyes. _

_With that he forcefully shoved me hard against the chest. I flew to the ground. I let out a low grunt as my back hit the ground. Small pieces of glass pierced into my arms. My father towered above me. He slowly started taking off his belt. _

"_Fucking pathetic little shit!" he spat at me. Then he wrapped the belt around his hand. Fear filled every ounce of my body and I closed my eyes. I waited. I waited for the hit to come. _

"_I did it." Nathan spoke up as he walked toward us. _

_I opened my eyes and looked up at Nathan wide eyed. I shook my head and tried to convey through my look not to do this. But he ignored me and looked my father in his drunken eyes. My father slammed his fist into Nathan's face. Nathan fell to the floor with a loud thud. _

"_DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME DAMN IT! I KNOW WHAT I FUCKING SEE!" he shouted. _

_Blood trickled down Nathan's nose as he stood back up. My brother smirked at him and wiped his nose with his sleeve. _

"_I did it. I picked that piece of shit up and threw it to the ground, because it was worthless." He smiled. I could feel tears fall down my face. NO NATHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! OH GOD PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP! NOT NATHAN. I WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE IT. NOT HIM. PLEASE!_

_I closed my eyes as my dad drew closer to Nathan. _

_My father kneed my brother in the stomach. Nathan let out a loud grunt as he fell to his knees. Then he grabbed Nathan by his hair and dragged him out of the room. Nathan screamed out loud. I quickly stood up and grabbed the heaviest object near me, which was a bigger vase. _

_I could hear shouting and screaming coming from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen. Nathan was on the floor and my father was kicking at his stomach. Tears and blood ran down Nathan's face. My heart dropped to the floor. Then my father began beating Nathan with the belt. My dad knelt over Nathan with triumph. _

"_Fucking little liar. You see… you fucking see. This is what happens when you lie. This is what you get. Next time you decide to lie for him again, I'd think you'd think twice. And if you ever fucking talk to mee like that or any other fucking adult, I will beat the living shit out of you!" my father slurred._

_I crept behind my father. Then he lifted his arm into the air for one more final hit. I slammed the vase against his head, shattering it to pieces. My father spun around and punched me in the face. My back flew to the floor again. Then my father immediately fell to the ground. I panted out loud as I felt a warm oozing sensation coming from my nose. My father had broken my nose. I forced myself up and stumbled over to my unconscious brother. Blood ran across his cheeks and mouth. I carefully grabbed him and carried him outside to the backyard. I have to get him away from dad. That's all I have to do. _

_As we made it onto the grass I put him down. Soon after I collapsed beside him on the warm green grass._

_:End Of Flashback:_

"Look… what you see is not what you always get. And Nathan is a good guy. He's the only person I know with a pure heart." I replied.

She nodded.

I sighed and looked at my phone.

"It's getting late." I nodded.

"Yeah it is." She replied.

"I'm sorry bout how the evening ended." I spoke.

"No, it's my fault too." She smiled.

"Well minus the ending, think you had a good time?" I asked.

She gave a light smile. "It was alright."

"Great." I smiled.

"I can take you home if you want?" Brooke asked.

I shook my head. "No it's fine. I'll get a taxi." I threw down a few bills.

"Are you sure?" she asked grabbing her purse.

"yeah." I nodded as we walked out of the bar. I walked her to her car. Gently pressing my lips against her forehead she smiled.

"Have a good night." I smiled as she opened her car door.

"You too." She nodded then clambered into her car.

I waved at her as she pulled away.

"Epic fail." I sighed as I waited for my taxi to come.

**Thoughts? Click that button now! **


	8. The Next Lead

FBI:

"Hey Petrova I've narrowed down the list that you've given me. I've checked through all the schools databases and it turns out that there have been at least 512 students in the U.S who've dropped out as freshmen. However…. 5 students dropping out as freshmen in the same area really narrowed down the list. But only one area did the students meet your description." Tracy's voice rang loud and proud.

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

"In Shreveport, Louisiana." Tracy responded.

"Fuck yes! Okay what school?" I asked quickly grabbing a notepad from my pocket.

"The students dropped out of Grant High School as freshmen. They all went to the same school and get this…. They played on the school's basketball team." Tracy spoke.

"Names." I muttered.

"Okay.. Jake Jagielski. Marvin Mcfadden. Antwon Taylor, and you are soo gonna like this. Nathan and Lucas Scott. They are brothers." Tracy reported.

"Interesting." I nodded quickly scribbling their names.

"Can you get me the address you had for them all?" I asked.

"I'm emailing the list to your blackberry." Tracy answered.

"Good. Now I want you to book me a flight to Louisiana asap." I spoke.

"Want me to put out an APB?" Tracy asked.

"No. I don't want these boys knowing that were on them. With time we will, but that will only scare them." I answered.

"Alright sir." Tracy responded.

"Thanks Tracy. Amazing job." I smiled then hung up the phone.

**Location: Grant High School.** **Shreveport, LA.**

"I'm special agent Petrova for the FBI. I was wondering if I could talk to you about a couple of students you used to have here." I asked.

The principal smiled genuinely. "Why sure! Anything." The lady smiled as she sat cozily in her seat.

"What are the student's names?" She asked.

I pulled out my list and read their names aloud. "Jake Jagielski, Marvin McFadden, Lucas and Nathan Scott, and Antwon Taylor." I smiled.

The old woman's smile fell immediately. "Ohh my! Is- is something wrong with them?" the woman's blue eyes popped open.

"No, Maam were just trying to get some information on the boys." I replied sternly.

The woman licked her lips and looked at her clock, which hung behind my head. Her body tensed a little as I kept studying her. I waited patiently for the woman to start speaking.

"Which boy you want to know about first?" The old lady asked.

"Let's start off with McFadden. Tell me about him." I asked.

"He was a straight A student. Captain of the Chess Team and was a member of the debate team. He was a very well spoken boy, but I'm afraid he was a little anti-social." The woman nodded.

"So…. He didn't have any friends?" I asked.

"Well he did have one that he would hang out with a lot. Jake Jagieslki. They were both pretty close." She spoke.

I nodded and scribbled it down in my notepad. So that's how Marvin got in with the other kids. Jake and Marvin were friends. I'm betting one day young Jake introduced him to his other buddies.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Well to be quite honest, I don't know what happened with him. One day he just never showed up to school." She sighed.

"Interesting. Now do you know anything about his family life? I mean were they in any way abusive, or neglect to him?" I questioned.

"No. Mr. McFadden lived with his Grandmother Jane. His parents passed away when he was 4. So he's lived with her ever since."

"I see." I nodded and bit down on my lower lip.

"Did he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Marvin? No I'm afraid not. He was to shy of a boy."

"Alright." I sighed.

"Now onto Mr. Lucas and Nathan Scott." I looked down at my notes.

The old lady smiled.

"Those two boys." She sighed.

"Tell me about them." I responded.

"Both brothers, Lucas was the oldest." The lady laughed.

"They were both little charmers, and you could tell. Every day when they came to school little girls would flock all over them. They both played basketball on the varsity team here. They were amazing. I mean they had so much talent and potential."

"But what happened?" I asked.

"Their parents had a tragic accident and passed away shortly after their freshman year began." The lady frowned.

"Who did they end up staying with after?"

"They didn't. You see, Nathan and Lucas's parents were well off with money. But when their parents died, they didn't leave anything to their kids. They were both devastated by their deaths. Apparently so the rumors say that the parents gave all the money to charity. So Nathan ended up dropping out of school to support his brother. He took up 3 jobs I believe just to pay the bills, but it wasn't going that well. Then one day Lucas dropped out. Then they both disappeared. Never to be heard from again."

"Now tell me a little about the parents? What type of affect did they have on the kids?" I asked.

"To be honest their father was very aggressive with both of their trainings. He was deeply involved with them. Dan loved the idea of competition between the two boys." The woman thought.

"Competition?" I questioned.

"Yes. I guess the boys had a sort of sibling rivalry going on. They both wanted so desperately to be noticed by their father. The only way to do that was to be good at the game." The lady nodded.

"Where was the mother in all this?" I asked.

"She was never around. I've heard a few rumors…." The lady nodded off.

"Go on." I stated.

"Well Dan loved his whiskey. And he used to take out his anger towards her and the boys. It was very unsettling." The lady frowned.

"Hmm. Did either of them have a girlfriend? Or anyone they confided in?" I questioned.

"Yes. They both had girlfriends. Let's see…. Peyton Sawyer, and Haley James." She smiled.

"Who dated who?" I asked.

"Lucas was with Peyton and Nathan with Haley."

I bit down on my lip once again.

"How long did they have relations together?"

"I'm sorry I'm not sure." The lady frowned.

"I see…" I nodded.

**An hour later….**

I stood outside in the small hallways of the desolate high school. The loud clock that hung in the middle of the hallway clicked loudly. I leaned my back against the wall and pulled out my phone. It was 3:49 pm. Only one more minuet. Suddenly the loud bell rang loudly, echoing throughout the walls.

The door I stood near busted open as students filed out. I closely watched as the majority of the kids walked out. Suddenly I spotted two girls fitting the descriptions the old lady had given me.

"Haley James and Peyton Sawyer?" I asked as a brunette girl with pretty brown eyes and a tall blonde with green eyes paused and eyed me.

"Yes?" the blonde asked with confusion.

"Hi. I'm agent Petrova with the FBI." I smiled.

Both of the girl's eyes got huge. I could see panic begin to settle with them.

"Shit. Dude okay… I'm really sorry about the whole toilet thing. I didn't mean to blow it up. Alright! I thought I already explained this to the cops?" Peyton blurted out.

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "You blew up the school's toilet?" I laughed.

The girls looked at each other with even more confusion.

"That's might impressive. Although for my senior year pranks I drove my motorcycle through the hallways, and smoke bombed the principal's office." I smiled.

"Right." Peyton nodded still confused by my presence.

I glanced over at Haley who seemed to be studying me.

"What is it that you're here for?" Haley spoke up.

"Right!" I nodded and pulled out my notepad.

"I needed to ask you some questions about Lucas and Nathan Scott." I smiled.

At that moment both of the girl's faces dropped to the floor. Bingo. The girls looked at each other then back at me.

"Are- are they okay?" Peyton asked.

A small smile spread across my lips.

"We all need to have a little talk." I nodded and led the girls outside.

**HOLY SHIZZLE! He's getting closer. Leave me ur thoughts!**


	9. A Mop and a Bucket

I sat in detention staring at the small indented hole in my desk. With a low sigh I dunked my head back into my text book and stared at the problem in front of me. Math. The longer I stared at the numbers the weirder and more foreign it became. I bit down on my lower lip and grunted. To be honest I hated school, there really was no point to it. The only thing that was interesting about my day was when the fire alarm got pulled today during my math test.

"Mr. Carter will you come to my desk?" Mr. Durham announced with a loud booming voice. I glanced up from my desk and made my way to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want you to head over to the cafeteria. Seems as if the school is a little short staffed today. So I took the liberty of volunteering you to mop up the floor." Mr. Durham spoke.

"Right now?" I asked.

He eyed me expectantly.

"Right." I nodded and quickly grabbed my things and left. A wavering thought trickled into my head. I could leave. But just as quickly as it had come I brushed it away. I sighed as I walked into the desolate cafeteria. I could feel my eyes begin to bulge out as I noticed the food smeared tile floor. In the center of the floor was a big yellow mop bucket with a mop inside. The large lunch tables were neatly folded against the walls. Large windows let in the bright sunset of the late afternoon. I tossed my bag off to the side then pulled out my phone and plugged in my headphones. Just Like Heaven by The Cure came on. A small smile lit my face. I quickly spun around to make sure no one was in the room. Once I felt fully satisfied that no one was around I grabbed the mop. My body began slowly moving to the beat as I plopped the mop into water.

"Show me Show me Show me, How you do that trick. The one that makes me scream she said." I sang out loud as I rinsed the mop and dropped it to the tile. The mop glided across the floor with gentle ease.

"The one that makes me laugh she said. Threw her arms around my neck. Show me how you do it. And I promise you I promise that I'll run away with you." I shook my head with the light beat. My hips began to wildly swing with the beat. "I'll run away with you."

The floor came to life with a beautiful shimmer against the sunset shine. My feet danced across the floor expertly as I mopped up the small black smudges.

"Spinning on that drizzy edge. I kissed her face and kissed her head. And dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow." I quickly spun around and dunked the mop back into the bucket. I repeated the process as I had done earlier.

"Why are you so far away, she said. Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you." I grabbed the handle of the mop and sang into it. Closing my eyes a big smile appeared on my face.

"That I'm in love with you."

I spun around on my heels and pulled the mop out from the bucket. Suddenly a loud clapping sounded. Shock coursed through my veins as I flung off my headphones. My face burned as if all the blood in my body had just traveled to my face. There by the cafeteria doors was an eyeing Mr. Durham and an amused Brooke Davis. We all stood in awkward silence. Nothing was said and no one moved. Embarrassment and discomfort took over my body. I averted my gaze down to the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt your Glee moment Mr. Carter. I thought you could use the company out here." Mr. Durham finally spoke.

I glanced up at him to see a smug smirk across his face.

"Well then I'll best be on my way. You two have fun." Mr. Durham nodded then left. It was then that I finally noticed a small yellow bucket with a mop by Brooke's side. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and shoved the mop back into my bucket. I avoided looking over at Brooke.

"The Cure is pretty awesome." Brooke stated as she dunked her mop into her bucket. I didn't say anything. Instead I plugged my headphones back in and remained silent, and keeping my eyes glued to the floor. We both worked in silence for a while. Every so often I would feel Brooke's gaze on my back. Even though it was tempting to look over at her, I made sure not to.

As I made my way further down the floor I spotted a huge puddle of water. My eyes furrowed as I glanced down at the floor Brooke had mopped. Puddles and puddles of water engulfed her side of the floor. My eyes drew wide at all the smudging and smearing on the tiles. I pulled my headphones out and stared at her. Her hazel eyes quickly looked up at me. A low fluttering feeling attacked my lower stomach as I stared at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a concentrated face.

"So now you want to talk to me?" she huffed as she leaned against the handle of her mop.

I ran a hand through my hair and continued staring at her, my eyes never faltered from their place. She rolled her eyes and began playing with the end of her hair.

"What?" she questioned clearly annoyed.

"You're making a mess." I stated eyeing the floor around her.

"It's supposed to be wet." Brooke shot back.

"Take a look at my floor vs. yours." I nodded.

Her eyes traveled down to the puddle floor then shifted over to my clean shinning floor.

"Okay… So?" she shrugged.

I sighed and shook my head. "You know what…. Just leave. You're making a bigger mess than you need to. Which means that I'm going to have to clean up after you. Go on. I'll take care of it." I nodded towards the door.

She eyed me viciously. "No way! Whitey forced me to be here as punishment. If he caught me ditching this place tomorrow will be hell for me. Besides I don't need you cleaning up after me, I can take care of myself!" she snapped.

"Fine then go sit down." I sighed.

"Nathan what part of I'm doing this are you not understanding. I'm doing my part whether you like it or not." She replied.

I bit down on my lower lip. "Do you even know what you're doing?" I mocked.

"Yes I do. It's not hard to take a mop and slide it across the floor." She retorted.

"Judging by the work you've just done clearly it is." I smirked.

"Can it Nathan!" she bitterly responded.

"Do you know how to mop?" I asked her with a playful tone.

Her hazel eyes glimmered with the afternoon sunset. I couldn't help but stare. She pinched her pink pouty lips together and threw a nasty look at me. _I think I hit a nerve_.

"Fuck you." Brooke uttered before tossing down her mop loudly onto the floor. "You want it. You got it. Have fun." She bitterly snapped. Then she began grabbing her bags.

I sucked in a long deep breath and watched as she threw her bags across her shoulders. _What do I do? Do I just let her go? Should I stop her? I don't know. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Fuck… Maybe it's for the best. But then again I was being a dick, why would she even consider staying. It's for the best. _

"Brooke wait." I shouted as she reached the door.

_What the fuck am I doing? I thought we agreed to let her go! Shit! Man you just totally screwed yourself on this one. And what about Lucas?_

She paused at the door. I slowly started moving towards her in a timely matter. Within a few seconds I finally reached her. We both stared at each other, our eyes gazing intently into one another just waiting for the other to look away. I could feel my heart start to race as I slowly got pulled deep into those hazel eyes. Images of touching her flew into my head. The thought of my fingertips against her flesh and the taste of those lips caused an emotion in me to stir. My body came roaring to life, as if I had been defibrillated. The air from my lungs vanished within a beat as glanced down to her lips. I quickly closed my eyes and took a step back from her. All the air around me came rushing back into my lungs. I averted my eyes down to the floor.

"Look I didn't mean for my question to come out like that. I was just asking because if not then I could teach you. I mean if you wanted me to." I quietly spoke.

I could feel her gaze on my face as I spoke the words. "You teach me?" she questioned in a calm tone.

I shrugged and continued staring down at the floor.

"Fine. But if I agree to this you have to answer one question." She nodded.

"Well that depends." I smirked.

"Oh what?" she asked.

"Depends on what question you ask, and whether I feel comfortable answering it." I stated.

"No that's not the deal." She argued.

"Of course it is." I nodded.

She blew out a breath of air and eyed me expectantly.

"Fine then I don't want you to teach me." She threw out.

"You serious? All for some stupid question?" I replied.

"What you have to understand Nathan is that a question is not just a question. It can change your whole life depending on what you ask." She stated.

"So you want to change my whole life now?" I mocked.

She sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"Forget it." She huffed out.

"Wait… Wait. I was kidding alright. I get it. I really do. One question can create this huge force around you and can follow you until the very day you die. I mean if anything that's the story of my life." I muttered.

"Okay… well here's the question. Who's your favorite artist of all time?"

A small smirk crossed my face. "Easy. Journey."

She chuckled loudly. "Liar! There's no way!"

"Way." I nodded.

She threw a sideways glance at me. "What about The Cure?"

"2nd to best." I stated.

She started laughing, her soft face glowed with bright pink. "Alright, show me what I'm doing wrong with this whole mopping business."

"For starters, you're not squeezing the mop. You see this part above the bucket. You put the mop in it and use that handle to squeeze it. Then it drains." I showed her.

"So I don't have to touch the mop itself." Brooke smiled.

"Well you can if you want." I nodded.

"No. Hell chance of that. It's disgusting."

"Why are you even in detention again? I thought you only got that one day for your phone." I asked walking back to my bucket.

"Well I had a calculus test I wasn't prepared for today. So I did what any other normal student would do and pulled the fire alarm." She smiled.

My eyes hot up as I glanced over at her.

"That was you?" I asked clearly impressed.

"Damn right." She nodded.

A small smile crossed my face. "Now that's impressive. Well I guess I should thank you then for getting me out of my test."

"You totally should!" she laughed.

"Thank you." I smiled charmingly.

"No prob." She winked then began dunking her mop into the bucket. I glanced down at the floor and closed my eyes. _What am I doing? Cut it out Nathan. We both know that nothing good can come of this. Just stop._

"You okay?" Brooke's voice pierced through the silence.

I opened my eyes to find her standing right in front of me. Panic stirred within me at the close proximity. I immediately stepped back from her. My body filled with tension.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I muttered.

She eyed me carefully. I avoided her wanting eye contact.

"I thought… we were…"

"There is no we or us Brooke. Were not friends. So just keep to yourself for the remainder of the time. I want nothing to do with you." I harshly responded.

"You know what… I don't understand you Nathan." Brooke snapped.

"And you never will." I growled before turning my back to her. I grabbed my mop and threw it in the bucket.

"Screw this. I'm out of here. I cannot believe he stuck me in here with you." I muttered as I walked past her. I grabbed my bags and rushed out of the doors. Mr. Durham walked down the hall and paused once he spotted me. I stopped a few feet from him.

"Checking out early are we?" he asked.

"I can't be in the same room with that girl." I pointed at the closed doors.

"Why afraid she'll bite you?" he chuckled.

"I can't do it. I can't stand her. I'd rather kill myself." I replied.

"You leave and tomorrow will be hell for you." He smiled.

"Fine. I'd rather live in hell than deal with her." I nodded. The smile from his face fell quickly.

"Son, men don't run away from their problems. Real men stand and fight. Just because you think something is too hard, doesn't mean it's not worth the shot. In fact once you take it on you will end up appreciating it more." He stated.

I bit down on my lower lip and nodded. I didn't say anything else instead I swept past him and out the doors. The cool air brushed against my face. I quickly rushed out in the student parking lot to find skills huddled with a large group of guys and girls. I slowly made my way to him.

"Nate! Man where you been?" Skills smiled.

"Detention." I shrugged.

"Shit your Nathan Carter right?" a kid with long shaggy hair sporting a basketball jacket asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Tim. Captain of the Raven's basket ball team." Tim introduced himself.

"Sup." I smiled.

"You're fucking cool man, with all that cafeteria shit an all." Tim chuckled.

"Well listen dudes we haven a party at my place. It's in a secluded area of the woods. So we can party it all up and shit." Skills nodded.

"Hell yeah were in." Tim nodded.

"And bring as many fine ladies as you want." Skills laughed out.

"Let's get going." I smiled to Skills.

He nodded. "Gentlemen. Laterz"

**Getting spicy don't cha think? **


	10. Midnight PBJ's

**Nathan Scott**

_The moonlight danced across the lake shimmering into the darkness. A low rustle of the tree's gave way to an approaching storm. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of dew. A big smile filled my lips as I stretched my arms out toward the lake. Suddenly a dark figure appeared underneath a broken lamp post by the dock. Confused, I slowly make my way towards the dark figure. My heart pounded underneath my chest as the shadows followed me. I paused a few feet from the figure. _

"_Show yourself!" I demanded. _

_The figure stepped forward, the moonlight threw away the darkness. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked eyeing the girl. _

_Haley smiled and brushed her hand through her long dark hair. _

"_Just chillin… You know how I get bored sometimes." She replied with a playful smile. _

"_I'll bet." I responded quickly throwing her into a hug. _

_Her fresh smell of lightly scented vanilla and soap flourished in my nose. I hugged her tightly, wrapping my arms around her back. She slowly pulled out of my grasp and looked me in the eyes. _

"_I've been waiting for you…" she whispered softly. _

"_I know." I responded backing up a few inches from her. _

"_I've been thinking about you Nathan Scott. And I've decided to come to a decision." She smiled throwing her arms up into the air. _

_A small smile crept onto my face. "And what is that?" _

"_I cannot live without Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches." She laughed. _

"_What? That's what you've decided?" I asked with a slight amusement to my voice. _

"_Hell yea! What did you expect?" she teased. _

_I shrugged my shoulders and smiled genuinely at her. "I don't know. I was just kinda hoping that you could tell me what to do." I responded. _

_Her smile fell from her face. Her beautiful brown eyes began to change color. I furrowed my brows as Haley looked up at the cloudy sky. She glanced back at me with big orange eyes. _

"_The storms coming." she whispered. Then she quickly started backing away from me. _

"_Haley? What storm?" I asked. _

_She frowned at me at nodded at the sky. I glanced up. Shock filled me as the night sky lit up with bolts of lightning. The wind began to whirl around me in a vicious circle. Panic began to flutter in my chest. I quickly looked back at Haley but she was running away. Not knowing what to do, I followed her. _

"_Haley! Wait!" I shouted. _

_My footsteps pressed against the pavement as lashes of rain smacked my face. The stinging and burning of the cold freezing rain attacked me from every side. I tried to keep up with her, but she seemed to be getting further and further ahead of me. _

"_HALEY!" I shouted. _

_I could barely see her faint outline of the white dress she was wearing. Suddenly a huge blundering pain hit my back. I stopped in my tracks. Water soaked my clothing as I touched the spot of impact. Dark crimson fell onto my hands. I glanced up and saw another figure standing before me in the midst of the pounding rain. Pain shot throughout my entire body as I fell to my knees. The figure stood towering above me, wielding a gun. _

_My body fell into a huge puddle on the street. The figure knelt beside me and grabbed onto my hand. I looked up into the face of the last person I had expected to see. _

"_I don't understand." I whispered in pain. _

_Brooke closed her eyes and slowly leaned in. She gently planted a kiss on my forehead. Then she raised the gun and placed it into my chest. _

"_It just has to be. You knew it would end like this." She whispered into my ear. _

_Dark spots began to take over my vision. My eye sight became blurry. _

"_I had no choice…" I grunted. _

"_You always had a choice Nate. You just didn't choose the right one." Brooke gently cried out. Tears filled my eyes as I glanced up at her beautiful face. _

"_What can I do?" I pleaded. _

_She gave my hand a final squeeze and dropped it. A loud click was heard as she cocked the gun. _

"_Nothing." She whispered. _

_BANG! BANG! _

My body flew up from my bed. I gasped for air as my hands explored my chest. No bullet hole. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. Dampened sweat trickled down my face. I rubbed a hand on my face and blew a sigh of relief. _It's just a nightmare. That's it._

I glanced over at the other bed in the room. It was empty. I looked around the dark room for Lucas, but he wasn't in here. Swinging my legs off the bed, I grabbed my shirt off the floor and threw it on. I made my way outside the bedroom and into the kitchen. The light to the kitchen was already on. I spotted Lucas at the fridge roaming through the food.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

Lucas jumped at the sound of my voice. "Shit Nate! You scared the shit out of me." Lucas stammered.

I chuckled slightly as I grabbed the bread.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Lucas took in a deep breath and nodded. "It's alright. But no.. I couldn't. I tried but it was no use." He shrugged.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" I asked.

My brother grabbed at the jelly in the fridge. Then he made his way over to the pantry and grabbed the peanut butter jar.

"Kinda…" he sighed making his way over to me.

"Sorry bout that." I nodded.

"All is good bro." he laughed.

We both stood side by side as I whipped out the peanut butter jar and started smearing it onto a couple of slices of bread. After I was done with them I handed them over to Lucas, who was ready with the Jelly. Within 3 minutes we had created 6 sandwiches, three for each. We dove into our sandwiches and ate in silence. In the living room we heard the loud snoring of Skills and Jake.

"So how's school going?" Lucas asked, turning his head to me.

I smacked my lips and let out a low sigh. "It sucks. I'm failing in all my classes, I'm practically living in detention, and I've got the reputation of being the school's bad boy." I smirked.

Lucas smiled and patted my back. "Don't worry lil bro. You only have to hang in 3 more days."

My eyes shot up. "3 days?"

Lucas nodded and dove into his 2nd sandwich. "Yep, Mouth and Jake have already taken care of the place and RV. The RV will be here tomorrow. I've already got a full list of the parental's numbers. All in all, I'd say we were pretty good." Lucas nodded.

"So this is happening then." I glanced down at my last sandwich.

"Yes.. it is." He smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked playing with the edges of my thumbs.

Lucas sighed and looked at me as if I was annoying him to death. "Nate. Come on man. We agreed to this alright! No turning back."

"What about Brooke?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas lifted a brow.

"If you go through with this, she's going to end up hating you forever." I responded.

"I've got a plan." He smiled.

I slammed my fist onto the counter top and looked my brother in the eyes. "Damn it Lucas I'm fucking serious!"

My brother's blue eyes were fixed on mine. He glanced down and licked his lips.

"All I'm saying is that once we do this, there is no turning back. When she finds out that it was us that kidnapped her, she will hate us and want nothing to do with us." I calmly replied.

Lucas stared down at his hands; his eyes were closed as if he were deep in thought. He clenched down on his jaw and tightly curled his fists into a ball.

"You think I don't know that already Nate. Well I do! You think I hadn't already planned this?" Lucas whispered.

"I just don't understand why you're doing all of this?" I spoke.

"I'm doing this for us…. Nate. So that we can be happy again. We can start a new life and be normal!" Lucas nodded.

"Can't you see what you're giving up?" I asked him.

My brother stood up and grabbed his plate from the counter top. He carefully placed the dish in the sink and rinsed it off. With a small smile he glanced over at me. "She's just a girl Nate."

"Is she?" I quickly countered back.

My brother paused as he swept past me. Then he nodded and left the room without saying another word. I let out a low sigh and dropped my head onto the countertop.


	11. Set in Motion

Brooke Davis

"I just don't understand why you're being so picky Brooke." Rachel commented as she threw on her shirt.

I rolled my eyes and securely wrapped a pink towel around my body. Steam filled the girl's locker room as the rest of the cheerleaders started packing up their bags.

"I'm not picky. I just have standards." I quickly responded.

"Look, Tim is hot okay. Sure he may not be the smartest guy…"

"You mean he's a fucking retard." Bevin suddenly interrupted.

"Oh come on! He's funny, popular, head captain of the basketball team! What more could you ask for?" Rachel asked.

"How about having something in common." I threw out.

"Please… it's simple. You both are young and hot. You're a cheerleader and he's the captain. All done!" Rachel chuckled.

I shook my wet hair from my face and sat down on the gym bench. "You wouldn't get it." I sighed, staring at the lockers ahead of me.

"Alright well then what do you want Brooke? All I've heard from you is stuff you don't want! So tell me… what do you want." Rachel sighed.

"Are you looking for love?" Bevin asked.

"Shit! If she's looking for that then she's gonna be looking a long time!" Rachel laughed.

"Guys…" I sighed.

"Brooke we're in high school. Were graduating this year! You are too young to fall in love. Besides it's a waste of time." Rachel commented.

"I'm not looking for love." I stated.

"Okay then what?" Bevin asked.

Anger began to boil up within me. I was getting agitated by this whole situation.

"A connection alright." I bitterly snapped.

"Like as in sex?" Bevin threw out.

I shook my head and started unwrapping my towel. I began putting on my clothes as both of the girls waited for my answer. Letting out a low sigh, then looked over at my two best friends.

"I just want to be able to feel something real. To find a connection with someone that actually matters. You know… Someone I can just talk to about anything." I nodded.

I glanced at both of the girls who were staring at me as if I were some kind of crazy person.

"That sounds like love to me." Rachel smirked.

I slumped my head in defeat. _They just don't get it_. I grabbed my shirt and threw it on. It seemed as if the air around me was getting thinner and thinner, choking me to death. I needed to get out of here. Once I was fully dressed I quickly stormed out of the gym and into the student parking lot.

"Brooke!" Rachel's voice called out.

"What?" I breathed, spinning around on my heels.

"Listen, there's this party happening tomorrow. And I know your planning on staying in but come with me! I don't want to go to this thing alone!" Rachel begged.

"Who's party?"I asked.

"Skills." She smiled widely.

I bit down on my lower lip as I glanced around the parking lot.

"I don't know…." I muttered.

"PLEASE! Okay I'll be your bitch for a week! That means you can order me to do anything you want! ANYTHING!" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes as I focused my eyes on her face.

"So are you in?" she asked.

"Sure… why not? What's the worst that could happen." I nodded.

"Besides maybe your lover will be there." She winked.

"Which guy?" I asked.

Rachel threw her head back with laughter. "That's why I love you B. You always know how to keep people guessing." She called out as she started walking towards her car.

"That helps." I sighed.

Jake

I stared up at the dim morning sky, waiting for the sun to rise. Breathing in the morning dew I smiled up at the smiling sky. Birds chattered loudly to each other from across the park.

"You do know in modern days people have beds now." A voice stated from above my head. I quickly raised my head as I spotted the speaker. It was Rachel, one of the girls we were supposed to kidnap. I remember her from all the photo's Lucas had shot of her. With a low cough from my throat I gave a weak smile.

She had on a plastered smirk as I checked her out from head to toe. She was wearing a pink tank top with matching shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. Sweat dangled from her forehead to prove of the hard work out she had done.

"True, but you can't see what I see from a bed." I replied, laying back down onto the soft grass.

"Got a name nature boy?" She asked.

I chuckled softly as I gazed up at her. "Why don't you join me?" I asked with a charming smile.

"Sorry nature boy, it's not my thing." She replied.

"Well you don't know until you try." I responded.

She began pinching her lips as if she were deep in thought.

"Well the choice is yours. But if I must say, you might be surprised by taking a chance." I nodded looking back at the darkened sky.

After a few seconds she slowly began to sit down beside me, then laid her head onto the ground.

"I swear if a bug crawls in my hair, I'm going to freak out. Then I'm going to kill you." She stated.

I laughed loudly as I glanced over at her. "The name's Jake." I nodded.

"Jake… it suits you." She laughed.

"And yours?" I asked.

"Rachel." She nodded, turning to meet my gaze.

I smiled and looked back up at the sky. "So what is it that we're supposed to be looking for anyway?" she asked.

"Shh!" I responded. "Just watch the sky."

She let out a loud sigh then returned her gaze at the sky. The sun began its ascent into the sleepy sky. I threw my arms behind my head. Birds started flying out and about. Orange, pink, and blue filled the sky. A brush of the earth's cool breath whipped around my skin.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I smiled over at her.

She nodded. I watched as her eyes filled with amazement and wonder. Her face lit up and I couldn't help but stare at her with complete joy.

"This has got to be one of my first dates where I didn't end up having sex. And I'm actually enjoying myself." She stated.

"This is a date?" I asked.

She laughed as she turned on her side to face me.

"You sound surprised." She laughed. "Well since I figured this was a pretty decent date, there's this party going on tonight. It's not really a big deal or anything, but if you wanted to meet up…"

A smile played across my face.

"You want to go out with me?" I asked incredulously.

She raised a brow with amusement.

"Yeah… in case you didn't get the memo, that was me asking you out." She giggled.

"Sorry… it's just, truth be told it's been a while since I've gone out on a date." I sighed.

She laughed with curiosity. "Well Jake, welcome back." She winked. Then she slowly started getting up.

"I've got to run. But here's my number. I'll see ya tonight." She smiled.

I nodded and watched as she began jogging down the sidewalk. _Great… the first time I finally get a date, it's with the girl I'm going to kidnap. Seriously why? Why me? Damn it! Well at least I can make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything. _

**Kidnapping chapter is next…. Think things are going to go smoothly? Who knows….. keep reading and find out!**


	12. Rulers and Hearts

Lucas

By the time any of us knew it, it was time. All of us waited outside the cabin as people started showing up. With a low sigh I turned to face the team.

"Alright everyone.. this is it. I'm going to repeat the rules once more." I announced out loud. Everyone sighed and shifted in their positions.

" 1) Someone must always be watching each of the girls. Never leave a girl alone.

2) Check into the cabin every hour

3) Avoid contact with the girls unless they confront you. Remember the more time you spend with the girls the easier it will be for them to identify you as their kidnapper.

4) No one drinks. You can act like your drinking but no one drinks. We all need to be sober in this situation. Nothing and I mean nothing can go wrong if each of you sticks to the plan.

'Mouth will be positioned at his spot at 12 sharp. Make sure you have the RV all set up in the back. Now our goal is to try and get the girls intoxicated, if necessary each of you has been issued a small pill. This pill once slipped into their drink will knock them out. Once the girls are asleep, you will carry them onto the RV and place them in the back room. Tie your girl up and place her on the bed. Then remain on the RV until all the girls have been taken. It is very important for you not to be seen taking your girl. The girls shall go in order. Bevin will be taken at 12:50. Rachel at 1:30am. Brooke will be taken at 2 am. Jake and I will take on Rachel. Nathan will get Brooke and Skills will get Bevin. And a warning to those of you who've decided to take on any sort of relationship with the girls, don't get too attached. We will be kidnapping these girls. If one of you fails another will take his place. Tonight we have no emotions, just the task at hand. Do not start anything you can't finish and don't be late. Everyone set your watches. It is now 10pm. Move!" I finish.

Everyone slowly began moving towards the cabin. I stared at the cabin where music was now being pumped through. Biting down on my lower lip I quickly glance over at Nathan's face. I study him closely as his eyes travel over the cabin. He reveals nothing on his face but a stone mask.

"Good luck Nate." I nod.

His eyes shift over to me with no readable expression.

"You too." He nods before slowly walking off.

Glancing up ahead, Jake and Skills have already taken off. Mouth stood by me with a nervous look.

"Ready to party?" I ask with a small smile.

"This isn't a party Lucas. What we're doing is insane and neurotic. This has got to be one of the most idiotic plans we've ever done." He replies with disdain in his voice.

"Mouth…" I tried but was cut off.

"No Lucas! You need to hear this. If we get caught we are looking at life imprisonment. That's not including the bank robbing charges."

"Were not going to get caught!" I reply.

"If one thing goes wrong Luke, we lose everything. You will lose Nathan and you will lose the girl. We still have time to back off now." He pleads.

I quickly run a hand through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. _Why does everyone keep doing this? They've got to know this is for their own good. I'm doing this for everyone._

"No… it must go on!" I finish soundly.

Mouth shook his head with disappointment.

"I know why you're doing this… And you've got nothing to prove." He spoke softly. Then with one final glance he walks off towards the party. I stare after him silently as my stomach begins to do flip flops. _Mouth is one of the smartest guys I know. But I can't just walk away from this. The plan is already set. _

Jake

"Shit I know man! This is pretty whacked." Skills nods towards the dancing bodies in our living room.

"I know! It's been 3 years since I've been to a high school party." I threw out.

"Yep. Where's your girl at?" he asks with a wide smirk.

"I don't know." I sigh, glancing around the cabin.

"So I'm gonna assume that you didn't tell Lucas about your little date with Rachel then huh?" Skills winks.

"Ha, Like I'm sure you told him about you and Bevin." I throw back.

His face flushes slightly at my words. A smile rushes to my face. _Thought so._

"Lucas would've assigned me to another girl if he knew. I didn't want that to happen. I'd rather be the one taking her so I know she's safe." He nods.

"I know how you feel. I'm kinda nervous about this whole thing. But I know Rachel is going to be safe with me." I comment.

I lean against the wall as I casually watch everyone dancing and drinking around the kitchen table.

"You're searching for her aren't you?" Skills whispers in my ear.

I let out a low throaty laugh. "Fuck off."

"What are you gonna do when she gets here?" he asks.

"According to the rules… she has to talk to me first. So I'll just wait till she does." I smile.

He throws an arm around me and laughs loudly. "You're absolutely right!"

"See I told you Bev, he's totally gay." A voice appears from behind us.

Both Skills and I turn to see Rachel and Bevin. A large smile spreads across my face as I check out Rachel from head to toe. She was wearing a tightly fitted red dress with matching heels. Her hair was pinned back in perfect place. I could feel my eyes begin to pop out.

"See something you like Nature Boy?" Rachel smiles widely.

A large lump rises in the back of my throat, preventing anything from coming out. I was completely speechless. Skills nudges me slightly as I continue staring.

"I like pickles." I blurt out.

Rachel quickly glanced over at Bevin with a questionable look. I could feel my face becoming flushed with anxiety and stupidity.

"Uhh.. Excuse us ladies for a moment." Skills nods as he grabs my arm and pulls me away from the two snickering girls.

"What the hell was that?" he starts.

"I don't know… It was the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't know what to say." I utter out in complete embarrassment.

"I like pickles was the best you could do?" he sighs.

"She caught me off guard!" I try explaining.

"Just play it cool man. When we get back over there casually play off the joke and offer her a drink. I'm sure she'll take it from there." He smiles.

I quickly run a hand to my chin. My body was sweating and I was nervous as hell. I couldn't stop fiddling around. Skills shook his head.

"Let's go Nature boy.." he teased.

I roll my eyes as we made our way back to the girls. Rachel was eyeing me expectantly. With a big breath I spoke to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. What I meant to say was that you look lovely tonight." I spoke with honesty.

She nodded and calmly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"May I get you a drink?" I ask nervously.

"You'd better." She chuckles.

I could feel my face flush as I nod. As I made my way over to the kitchen I felt someone watching me. Glancing around I found a pair of blue eyes observing me closely. I bit down on my lower lip as Lucas's eyes continued to penetrate me with a warning.

"Let the party begin." I whisper as I ignore him and head on over to the kitchen.

**Sorry it's taken soo long for me to write. FORGIVE MEE! :D Let me know wat u think!**


	13. Miscommunication

**Dear all… This is not proofread. Didn't have time for it. BUT! I've finally posted. **

Nathan Scott

People were scattered everywhere with a drink in hand. I looked down lazily at my red cup and threw the contents on the grass. Music blared loudly from the cabin. With a roll of my eyes I headed out into the wooded area. I'm not really one for parties. The team's supposed to meet up within an hour so we can evaluate each of the girl's condition_._

Branches hit my face as I made my way deeper into the woods. I love nature.Despite what others may say about it, I love it. The smell of the earth as the rain hits it or the way the trees make a calming sound as the wind brushes against it. I'm not a hippie or anything but I'd rather be in the woods than a party. Suddenly I heard a noise from up ahead of me. I listened hard and concentrated from where it was coming from. I quietly made my way to the noise.

Carefully standing behind some trees I noticed two other teenagers heavily making out. My face began to quickly heat up as my eyes watched them. I quickly rolled my eyes as the boy started pressing the girl against a tree while trying to remove his shirt. Shadows covered them completely. I had no idea who these people were but nonetheless I was intrigued by the situation. A part of me insisted on leaving immediately but I couldn't move. _I'm totally being a creeper…_

The girl moaned slightly as the boy ripped off her shirt. He then he slid his hand down her pants and that's when she grabbed the back of his neck. The boy hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. After a few minutes she began shaking her head.

"You know what it's too creepy out here… let's head back to the party." The girl spoke pulling away from the guy.

The guy forcefully pushed her against the tree ignoring her protests.

"Seriously Tim stop it!" the girl stated shoving him harder. The boy grabbed her arms and forcefully threw her to the ground, quickly jumping on top of her.

"STOP! TIM! GET OFF ME!" the girl squirmed beneath him. Through the glimmer of the trees I saw the girl's silky smooth arms flail around as she struggled against him. My blood began to boil as I glanced around hoping somebody would hear.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!"

Without thinking I quickly immerged from the trees and headed straight for the guy. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up. With my arm across his neck I rammed him against a tree, pinning him roughly. The boy stared at me with big eyes.

"I think it's time for you to go home." I spoke in a low tone.

"She was a willing participant." The boy giggled out.

"That's not what I heard." I growled.

"Don't be a fucking dick man… It's a party! Besides she was practically begging for it." Tim replied.

I could feel disgust slithering into my gut at his words. My fists clenched into a tight ball. With ease I released my grip on him and shoved him back. He fell to the ground. After a few seconds he quickly reassembled himself and disappeared into the darkness. I quickly glanced back to the girl who was sitting on the ground. Her face was buried deep into the palms of her hands. She started sobbing quietly into the dead of night. I didn't know what to do. I'm never good in these situations. Taking in a deep breath I slowly made my way to the girl. She looked over at me and her eyes drew wide when she saw me.

"You?" she stated quickly wiping the tears away from her face.

"Brooke?" I asked shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked.

Deep in the pit of my stomach a new burning sensation took place. _That guy was just about…. _Anger began to boil in me. My point of climax was just about to burst. I wanted nothing more than to run after Tim and beat his face in until he was a bloody pulp. _What's another felony to my rap sheet _

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" she asked once again.

"Partying… what else?" I replied.

"Just leave me alone." She responded.

I looked down at her, her makeup was smeared. Releasing a low sigh I sat down and took a seat next to her. She scooted away from me.

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" Brooke spoke again a little louder.

I glanced back at her with a concerned face. Our eyes met in that instant. Suddenly a low burning sensation lit up in the pit of my stomach. I tightly closed my fists together and clenched my jaw. My heart started to do double time. I quickly glanced away from her and looked straight ahead.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask in a soft voice.

She doesn't answer me. Her eyes stare down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I respond in a low voice.

I could feel her eyes on me as I spoke the words. With a quick glance I could see her eyes filled with confusion.

"What for?" she responds with a raspy voice.

I shrug. "For that guy being a dick. For me. For everything." I reply glancing down at the ground.

She let out a low snort. "You're apologizing? Now that I don't believe."

I let out a low sigh and leaned back on my hands. "Believe what you want. But it's the truth."

"Yeah… the truth. Like what you've been telling everyone at school." Brooke stated.

I squinted my eyes at her and shake my head. "What are you talking about?"

"The way you perceive yourself at school, acting like you're some big shit. Lying to everyone to make them believe your this rebellious kid who loves to party and do drugs. Pretending that you don't care about anything. "

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Don't pretend like you know anything about my life. " I replied with a low growl

"Well that's bullshit and you know it. I can see past your little act you've got going. And I can tell you now that no one gives a shit." she threw out.

"You don't even know me! And as if I'm the only one living lying? I mean look at you!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"Every day you put on this smile. The smile that let's everyone know that hey! I'm ok. I'm alright and life is just fucking doo daa. But I can see what's really going down. I can see it in your eyes. Your reality is fucked. You're barely keeping it together… and you so afraid. So afraid that one day you're going to break down and not be able to put yourself together again. You're afraid of losing control. You're also afraid of what's going to happen next. But all you ever are is scared. And what happens…. You run away."

"How fucking dare…. You don't know shit about my life. Or what I've fucking been through!"

"So then tell that your life is fucking great. That you have no problems and your life is just fucking doo daa." I responded.

"Fuck you."

I started to chuckled and rub my face with my hands. "Fine you know what... forget this. I'm done." I sighed and started standing up. She looked at me with confusion.

"Look for your information…. The reason why I decided to stay here right now was to make sure you were okay after what that kid almost did to you. I didn't stay to argue or to fight. That was not my intention. And I may not care about a lot of things but I'm not a cold heartless bastard. So I'm sorry for my actions. You obviously don't want me around. So I'm going to leave. Hope you have a great fucking night." I replied and slowly turned to take my leave.

"Wait." She responded standing up.

I glanced back at her expectantly. Her big hazel eyes swept over me before staring back down at the ground. I silently waited as she slowly made her way towards me.

"I…. I… I'm kinda scared of the dark." She replied closing her eyes.

I lifted a brow with surprise. A small smirk crossed my face as I shifted my eyes to a tree. I could feel her watching me, studying my face.

"Follow me." I replied pointing in the direction of the party.

We slowly made our way through the heavily dark woods. Branches brushed against our arms. I could feel the burning slices that cut into my skin. I carefully brushed a large branch that was in front of Brooke. She stopped and studied me closely. I made sure to avoid her gaze as she finally stooped underneath the tree branch.

"I could've gotten that myself." She mutters out.

"Whoopy D Doo…" I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Gosh you're such a fucking jerk!" she articulates as she passes me up.

"I'm the jerk? I just held out the fucking branch for you and you practically bite my head off for it." I replied keeping up with her.

"So now that were in the middle of some creepy woods you decide to become a gentleman? Well that's great!" she sarcastically replies.

"Psh… are you kidding me? You're the one that was out here trying to shack up with some rapist Head Captain."

She quickly spun around and eyed me fully. Her palm slammed into the side of my face. A burning sensation tingled along my jaw as she stared at me.

"Don't pass down judgment on me unless you're ready for it." I growled before moving past her.

"I can't believe this.. You are so fucked up!" Brooke raised her voice.

I chuckle rudely. "From now on we have nothing more to say to each other. When we reach the party we don't ever have to see each other again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She mutters from behind

From a distance I could hear music blaring loudly. I knew we were close. We walked in silence as lights began to appear. After what felt like hours the visibility of the cabin brought me relief. Many people were outside drinking and laughing hysterically. I glanced down at my watch. I had 10 minutes till check in time.

"Next time watch yourself… " I verbalized as I walked away from her.

I closed my eyes as I entered the cabin. A big sigh flew from my lips as I made my way into the kitchen. Tossing open the fridge I saw it filled to the brim with beer. "Fucking great. What the hell does a guy have to do to get a damn burger."

"Well that depends…" a voice from behind me emerges.

Glancing around the fridge my eyes come across a slender big boob blonde. My eyebrows narrow as I immediately close the fridge.

"On what?" I asked clearly intrigued.

She smiles seductively at me as she leans in closer. My eyes flicker over the blonde. No doubt this girl was extremely hot, in a way she reminded me of a young Rachel McAdams. She wore a tight black shirt that barely contained her large boobs. Her tight jean shorts made her legs seem like they could go on for miles. The smell of her skimpy perfume filled my nose as her warm breath hit my ears.

"I'm Piper." She whispered into my ear.

A small smile filled my lips as my eyes glanced around the room. My eyes narrowed as I saw Lucas and Brooke chatting quietly in the corner of the cabin. I watched them as the blonde continued whispering naughty things into my ear. I could feel a part of me becoming sickened by the sight of them but I couldn't look away. A small tug pulled at my heart as Lucas leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. My fists clenched as my eyes stayed glued to the couple. Brooke's hazel eyes flickered over at me with a scowl grimace. Then the pressure of the Piper's hand brushed against my inner thigh. Even through my jeans I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as a new urge filled me. I shook my eyes from Brooke's glare and returned to the blonde in front of me.

"Uhh sorry to interrupt…" a familiar voice sounded beside me.

A sheepish smile crossed Jake's face as the blonde and I eyed him.

"What?" I asked.

"We have a thing…" Jake responded by pointing to his watch.

I nod as I pull myself away from the girl. "Later Piper."

Skills, Jake, and I met outside of the cabin. A few minutes later Mouth and Lucas showed up. "Well well nice of you two to finally show up!" Skills comment.

"Alright alright settle down!" I respond with a stern voice. "Status check. Bevin?"

"She is drunk off her ass." Skills responds.

"Alright it's now 12am. Just keep hanging in there Skills. Rachel?" I asked.

"Rachel has had a few drinks but she still has a good ways to go." Jake answers.

"Brooke?" I asked, flickering my eyes to Lucas.

"She's going to take some time. She doesn't really like drinking." Lucas sighs.

Deep down a huge sigh of relief filled me. So far she was safe.

"Skills 50 minutes. Everyone stay alert." I replied.

"Dismissed." Lucas smirks.  
I walk back up to the cabin and head to my room shutting the door behind me. I crawled into my bed as I stared up at the ceiling. _45 minutes until we officially become kidnappers. Only minutes left. _

My whole body tensed at the idea. _After tonight nothing will ever be the same. There are so many things that could go wrong. What if we do get caught? Will the whole team still be together afterwards? What's going to happen to Brooke? Is she going to hate me… Well more than she does now._

I sucked in a big breath of air as I gazed at my hands in front of my face. Moonlight beamed in from the open window casting dark shadows across the dark room. Brooke… Flashes of Lucas with Brooke slithered around my head. My hand automatically shifted over my heart as an unbearable pain began tingling throughout my body. _What the hell is going on with me? Why the hell am I acting like such a little bitch? She's with Lucas. And I should be happy for him, I mean I pushed them two together. And I want him to happy… but at what price? Am I even happy? Shit what am I even talking about. Brooke hates me, I made damn sure she did. And even if I did have some feelings for her… No. Just stop what you're thinking. Things are the way they are for a reason. Stop pushing it Nate! Just forget her. But how can I forget about her when were about to kidnap her for two weeks? _

The bedroom door randomly slams open. My body flies up from the bed as two figures stumble into the room. My eyes widen as Lucas and Brooke both have surprised looks on their face.

"Nate! I didn't know you were in here." Lucas chuckled nervously as he glanced between Brooke and me.

I could heat rush to my face as I avoided any eye contact from either one. My feet quickly pulled me up from the bed. The back of my palms began to moisten as I stared down at the floor.

"No I'm sorry… I was just hanging out." I replied not bothering to look up.

"Well I saw you with that girl; I assumed you two were out." Lucas enunciates.

"Na… she wasn't really my type." I nod with uneasiness. A tingling sensation lit up in my stomach as I gazed down at my watch. 12:30

"I'll just get out of your way." I murmured, quickly rushing past them.

My legs quickly led me out of the room and out of the cabin. Everything seemed to be closing in on me. The very air I tried breathing just kept pulling out of my reach. I couldn't breathe. My hands flew to stomach as another unbearable pain struck me. My knees started shaking. The edge of my throat began closing up as I took a seat underneath a large willow tree. A cool breeze fluttered around me as I stared up into the night sky.

"Hey!" Mouth's voice appeared out of nowhere.

My eyes peeled away from the sky to the scrawny pale kid. I gave a slow nod as he took a seat next to me. A low sigh erupted from Mouth's pouty lips as he drew his knees to his chest. We both avoided each other's gaze. Our eyes stayed glued ahead of us.

"Are you okay?" Mouth asked suddenly.

My jaw clenched as I turned towards him. "Why wouldn't I?" I replied in a monotone voice.

He shrugs his shoulders and casts a downward glance. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Well your eyesight must get checked out then because I'm fine." I muttered.

"Nathan I've known you for a long time. I know when you're lying to me." Mouth stated.

"What would you have me say? No I'm not fine? That I'm barely hanging on to whatever shred of sanity I have left?" I stammer out with annoyance.

"You don't have to say anything Nate. I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk. Look I know you need to be this strong guy that doesn't show any kind of emotion but you do have feelings. You don't always have to hide that."

A small smile lifted the edge of my mouth. "Thanks Mouth."

Another comfortable silence fell between us. I tried hard not to think about what Brooke and Lucas were doing. But I couldn't help it. The look of both of their faces as they stumbled into my room. Brooke looked almost guilty.

"Weren't you supposed to be at your post at 12?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah… I guess I should be heading out then." Mouth sighed rising to his feet.

"Mouth!" I called after him.

He spun around, concern written all over his face. "Just be careful. You hear me!" I replied with a stern voice.

A small smirk crossed his face as he nodded. Within a few minutes he disappeared. Nerves began to tingle my body with apprehension as I glanced between my watch and the cabin door. I nervously stood up as I uneasily glanced in the direction of the RV. 12:47

The cabin door flew open as an unconscious Bevin was carried out by Skills. My eyes widened as I watched him hastily sweep through a group of students. My heart began pounding. Panic swept through me like a roaring waterfall. It felt like a scene in one of those thriller movies… the part where a boy is tied up to the railroad tracks as an oncoming train approaches. I looked back at the cabin door to find Lucas leaning against the door frame. His eyes were glued to Skills. My eyes followed his as Skills disappeared behind some trees. Sweat trickled slowly from my head. I quickly looked back at the cabin door but Lucas was no longer there. _Is it really that easy?_

A light buzzing noise sounded in my pocket. I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I squinted as the bright light indicated an unknown number.

"Hello?" I breathed heavily into the phone.

"Nathan?" an urgent voice asked.

My jaw dropped open as I recognized the familiar voice.

"Peyton?" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing calling me? And how did you get my number?"

"Look there's no time for that. I only called to warn you. There's an FBI agent that's been on your case." She spoke silently.

"I know, there's always one but they never find anything." I replied.

"You don't understand… this guy is getting really close. He's already started questioning people down here."

"What kind of questions?" I asked getting a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Let's just say he is getting information on you and the boys."

"How do you know about this?" I replied.

"Because the agent is here in Louisiana. He wants to talk to Haley and I tomorrow about you and Lucas. So I'm just warning you that he's close. The agent's name is Carlos Petrova. Just be careful. Okay Bye!"

"Wait…." The phone hung up.

My fists clenched into a tight fist as I glance at the cabin. "Son of a fucking bitch!" I muttered as I made my way back to the cabin for the next check in.

**OHHHHHH! Shit! It's hit the fan! Hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**Firebluez**


	14. Taking

**So I wrote this in a slight hurry… I do apologize for the mistakes. Thanks for reading!**

Mouth

My eyes eagerly searched into the night towards the woods, waiting for any signs of movement. The edges of my thumbs tapped nervously against the RV's wheel. I could feel my palms heat with moisture.

"Come on!" I blurted out with panic.

My mind was reeling; the only thing keeping me sane was the sound of my rapid foot tap. I quickly glanced at the clock radio. 12:54 am

Suddenly loud movements alerted me from outside. My eyes widened as the door to the RV flew open. I could feel my heart explode with panic as my eyes narrowed in on Skills carrying an unconscious Bevin. My jaw flew open as he quickly rushed her to the back room. I followed in pursuit.

"You got the handcuffs?" Skills asked, clearly out of breath.

"All the handcuffs are by the dresser." I replied.

Skills gently placed Bevin onto the bed. Then he grabbed the cuffs from the dresser and placed them on her with her hands in front.

"Now what?" Skills asked, quickly wiping the sweat off his face.

"Tie her up to the bed and blindfold her."

"Why we gotta blindfold her?"

"Because that way she won't see us." I stated.

"Right." Skills sighed.

"Alright, well I'll be up front when you're done." I nodded.

"Cool."

I quickly made my way back to the driver's seat. _That was it?_

Lucas

"One down. Two to go." I stated with great intensity.

The team gathered in the kitchen with the exception of Skills and Mouth.

"Rachel is next. How is her progress so far?" Nathan asked heavily.

"Good. She'll be out in no time." Jake responded.

"Alright what about Brooke?" Nathan questioned.

I glanced over at my younger brother expectantly. His face remained stoic, but I could see in his blue clear eyes that a storm raged underneath. He was worried and very concerned. A bit of annoyance drew across my face as I looked away.

"No luck. She still is completely sober. There won't be enough time to push her to drink. So you're going to have to give her the pill." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Me?" Nathan's eyebrows rose.

"Yes you. You are the one taking her. She's your responsibility." I replied.

"I can't… she hates me. I can't even get within 5 ft of her without her glaring at me. And me giving her a drink would look even more suspicious."

"Just apologize." I stated.

"I haven't done anything wrong!"he defended.

"You never were good with women." Jake joked.

Nathan eyed him dangerously.

"Nate this one is on you." I responded.

"I'm not giving her the pill." Nathan stated firmly.

"There's no choice. In a few minutes were going to be out of here with Rachel. You are going to be the only here." I claimed.

"Unless he's scared of her." Jake threw out.

"I'm not." Nathan scoffed.

"Then don't be a fucking pussy." I retorted.

Nathan lifted his broad shoulders in defeat. His blue eyes met mine once more before looking away.

"There's something else we need to talk about." Nathan began.

"Can't it wait Nate?" Jake asked.

"No. Peyton called me." He replied.

My jaw fell open as my eyes snapped onto my brother.

"What is she doing calling you!" I responded.

"She called to warn me… or actually us." Nathan replied, indicating the team.

"How does she know about all of us?" Jake asked under his breath.

Nathan's eyes shifted to me with a daring look. I could feel my throat begin to clench as I avoided his heavy gaze. _He knows…._

"What did she say?"I ignored Jake's question.

"An FBI agent is on our tail. His name is Carlos Petrova. He's already figured out who we are. Right now he's in Louisiana questioning everyone we've ever known, including Haley and Peyton." Nathan sighed.

"FUCK." I muttered.

"Maybe we should stop now and get out of dodge." Jake advised.

"No." I answered.

"Luke…."

"No we can't change anything. Nothing can stop this." I stated.

"Fine. Then were done here." Nathan replied angrily before leaving.

I glanced down at my watch. 1:10 am. Rachel was to be taken at 1:30.

Jake and I quickly searched for Rachel. It didn't take us long when we found her in the living room, dancing wildly on top of our coffee table. A small smirk crossed my face when I saw the look on Jake's face.

"Think you can handle a girl like that?" I asked, half amused by the situation.

"I don't know… I've never had one."

"I'm gonna go find Brooke." I nodded.

"Alright Good luck." Jake smiled.

I searched throughout the entire cabin and didn't find her. As I headed out to the back, I spotted her on the porch gazing up at the sky.

"Hey pretty lady." I whispered.

"Hey yourself." She smiled.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing really, just doing some thinking."

"Ahh, yes. Well that would explain a lot about you." I stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You go to a party but don't drink. Instead you're outside thinking. I just find it a little funny. You kinda remind me of my brother."

"Well I don't see you drinking either." She pointed out.

"I'm the DD for tonight." I explained.

"Right… for your brother who is not drinking."

"Fine you got me. But truth is, I want to remember this moment. I want to remember everything when I'm with you. It would be a crime not to." I replied sincerely.

She quickly turned her head away, not saying a word.

"Did I say too much?" I asked hesitantly.

"No… You didn't. It was really sweet."

She gave me a small smile.

"Good I'm glad you think so." I smiled charmingly at her.

"So everyone's okay, with us dating?"

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Your brother and friends."

"My friends are cool with it. As for Nate I'm sure he couldn't care less." I answered.

She turned away again as if she were deep in thought. I watched her in amazement as she slowly bit her lower lip in concentration. "Couldn't care less…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

A smile filled her face as she met my eyes. She slowly brought her hand up to my face.

"I want you." She whispered before leaning into me.

Her lips pressed into mine with a soft kiss. My heart tingled as I wrapped my arms around her. This is perfection. I could feel a smile spread across my face as I leaned in closer. Her silky smooth skin reflected off the pale moon, giving her an amazing glow. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Where would you like to go on our first date?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't know." She smiled. "Surprise me."

"I'm a world prized planner." I winked as I lazily threw my arm around her.

"Well than this should be really good." She nodded.

I laughed as I looked down at my watch. 1: 23am.

"Alright. We'll I've gotta get going." I sighed, standing up.

"Want me to…"

"No. Just stay where you are. Enjoy the night." I replied.

With that I immediately rushed into the cabin. Rachel was still dancing on the table. Jake glanced over at me with a nervous style. I nodded my head. He took action quickly. In one swift movement he gently pulled her down from the table. She laughed and stumbled into Jake's arms.

_Alright we just have to stay calm, and sneak her out undetected. _

"GO GO GO GO!" People were chanting out loudly from the kitchen.

I spotted a large majority of the people had moved into the kitchen, encouraging a blonde girl to start stripping. My eyes shifted back to Jake. He held onto her as he rushed her through the front door. I followed behind, looking around for other students. I spotted a small group of students gathered around one of the cars.

"Hey guys, some girl is fucking stripping!" I announced aloud.

The group smiled widely and immediately ran inside.

"What now?" Jake asked, still holding up a mumbling Rachel.

I quickly dove into my pockets and felt around for the rag. Once I felt it I tugged it out and glanced over at Jake with reassuring eyes.

"Just trust me." I warned.

He nodded with huge eyes.

I took one last glance at him before placing the rag onto Rachel's face. She shook her head furiously. I firmly held my grip onto her as her body tried fighting me off. My hands covered up her mouth as I heard her take a sharp inhale.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, concern filling his voice.

A second later Rachel fell limp. I removed the rag from her face. There in Jake's arms, was an unconscious Rachel.

"Its only Chloroform.." I stated before grabbing the ends of Rachel's legs. "She was still conscious."

"You never mentioned that part to me." Jake replied with an angry tone.

"Well sorry, but there's gotta be a backup." I retorted.

"She wouldn't have remembered a thing anyways!" Jake responded.

"STOP! We will talk about this later. Until now, your job is to get her fucking ass on that damn RV. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I shouted with fury.

He glared at me with hatred.

"MOVE!" I ordered.

**Things are getting tense…. Don't you agree? **


	15. Torn

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted. I'm trying to catch up with all my stories… which is taking forever. But I thank everyone for their patience. **

**Last time we left off: Lucas has ordered Nathan to take Brooke and drug her. Nathan is still hesitant about it. Bevin and Rachel have already been taken and are in the RV. The only ones left are Brooke and Nathan. Now for the next chapter of Blackmail Love**

**Firebluez**

Nathan

I spotted Brooke outside in the backyard looking up at the night sky. A battle waged inside of me. _Should I go talk to her? Should I apologize? How the hell am I going to play this? _

Without thinking my body automatically drew itself near her. My hands began to get clammy, and my heart started to race. I slowly took a seat next to her without saying a word. We both avoided looking at each other. Tension flowed between us like tidal waves. My breathing became shallow as I finally got the courage to look at her. Her hazel eyes immediately flickered over to me.

I bit down on my lower lip as she stared into my eyes.

"You're hesitating." Brooke stated before looking back up at the sky.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked defensively.

She quickly rolled her eyes and glanced at me. "You can't make decisions on your own? Do you actually need someone to tell you what to do?" she asked with frustration.

"Well in your case they do, because I don't know how to do this." I sighed.

"Do what?" she asked with annoyance.

"Just…. Be with you."

Her eyes widened immediately. She turned away from me. I clenched down on my jaw and looked down at the ground. _I said too much. _

"What do you want from me Nathan?" she asked, turning back to me. "I've tried…. Nathan. I've tried to do this, but you just wouldn't let me."

I stared down at my hands thoughtfully. To be honest I was glad that it was dark so she couldn't see my face.

"I don't know what it is about you Brooke. But there's something that keeps pulling me back to you. The harder I try to fight it, the stronger the connection seems to get."

"That still doesn't answer my question. What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"You're lying." She stated with a roll of her eyes. "If you're not going to have an actual conversation with me then I'm getting out of here." She began rising to her feet.

Panic began to course through me. My hand immediately shot up to stop her. Both of our eyes widened as my hand touched her skin. A small spark ignited between us, sending shockwaves through my body. I quickly jerked my hand away with shock. I stood up. Our eyes locked onto each other again. An instant urge began to take over me_. I have to touch her again. I want to touch her again. I need to touch her again._ My heart began speeding double time. In the depths of her eyes I could see it. The wanting in her….

"You really want to know what I want?" I asked.

She nodded, never wavering from our stare.

My hand left my side and towards her face. The edges of my fingertips slowly brushed across her smooth cheek. She immediately closed her eyes at my touch. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I watched her face as I reached her chin. Every small movement she made intrigued me. She bit her lower lip as I drew my hand down to the side of her neck. She tilted her head to the side as my hand explored her skin. My body began to tremble as I brought her closer to me.

She opened her eyes as I caressed the sides of her cheek. Her big beautiful hazel eyes widened with fear as I slowly lowered my head to her. I could see the hesitation in her eyes; I paused a few millimeters away from her lips. Her warm breath stroked my face with ease, her eyes blared into mine with a mesmerized look. In this moment I knew she wanted me, and I wanted her.

With that she slowly closed the gap between us. Our lips met with a gentle but captivating embrace. My arms automatically wrap around her small frame as she brushes her hands across my face. Our lost desires ignite as we slowly become one. Everything around me began to disappear. Nothing in this world existed except for the two of us. We slowly release the soft, gentle kiss. Our first kiss. The kiss that has forever stolen my soul.

I pull back and watch Brooke with hazy eyes. A small smile crosses her face as a blush of pink makes way to her cheeks. A huge smile invades my face as I brush her hair from her face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." She expressed.

"I've never wanted to, until now." I replied.

"That's good to hear." She nodded.

We both look deep into each other's eyes, this time nothing holding us back. "I'm sorry I can't help myself." I whisper as I lower my lips to hers. Without hesitation she greets my lips with a slow but passionate embrace. Slowly our lips took a powerful lustful turn. Our kissing became more desperate as our tongues danced with one another. A burning passion consumed us as our breathing became stagger. We could no longer control this force over us. No longer could we deny these feelings for one another. The truth is that I love Brooke Davis. And she has feeling for me.

Her body met with the back of the house. She gasped as I gently attacked the side of her neck with my lips. Her nails clawed into my back as I hoisted her onto my waist. Our bodies began melting with one another as a loud moan rang out from her throat. The sounds emanating from the small brunette enthralled me. Our lips met once again in a fiery kiss.

"Wow! Seriously you two need to get a room."

Immediately my whole body froze. I glanced over to the voice and spotted a small black girl with a tall white guy. They were both watching us with disgust. Well the girl was, the guy actually didn't seem to care.

I slowly withdrew myself from Brooke.

"Sorry." I apologized to our new guests.

"Whatever." She replied grabbing the guys hand and pulling him into the cabin.

"That was weird." I stated with a small smile.

"I think the guy was pretty into it." Brooke replied walking over to me.

I glanced down at my watch. 1:45am.

"What's wrong? Got a curfew to get back to?" Brooke asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really." I sighed. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?" I asked.

"No it's okay I'm not drinking tonight." She replied.

"There's some pop in the fridge if you'd like." I responded.

She laughed as she watched my face. "Sure, that's fine."

"Okay." I nodded with a smile as I headed back into the kitchen. I headed for the fridge and pulled out a Coke. With shaky hands I poured the Coke into a red cup. I reached into my pocket for the two small pills. I glanced down at them with weary eyes. _If I do this, there is no coming back. This is the point of no return. If I do this, she will hate me forever. If I don't do this, my brother would never forgive me and I'd let down the crew. I have no choice…. I entered into this life of crime, now there's no turning back. _

I dumped the pills into the drink. I watched them disappear into the bottom of the cup. With disappointing eyes I stared at the cup with anger. _I will never forgive myself for this. I'm a monster._

With that I grabbed the cup and headed straight outside with it. Brooke smiled as I handed her the cup. "Thanks." She nodded as her lips met the cup. I closed my eyes as she took a big swig of it.

"What are we going to do about Lucas?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

A small frown appeared on her face. She bit her lower lip as her eyes quickly shuffled to the ground. I watched as she slowly looked up at me.

"I don't know ." she sighed.

"Do you love him?" I asked wearily.

"You can't ask me that." She responded with a small voice.

"Why the hell not? I mean just a few hours ago you were about to sleep with him. And now here you are with me." I replied with a bit of annoyance.

"You don't understand." She replied with an honest tone. "Things are just not that simple."

"What don't I understand? You clearly have strong feelings for me. I felt them… You felt them. The world probably felt them."

"There are other factors to consider." She replied.

"Like?"

"He's your brother." She responded.

"I know he's my fucking brother Brooke. I get that, and I know. I'm willing to take that risk for you." I replied with frustration.

"You're willing to betray him for me?" she threw out.

Immediately it felt like a slap in the face. "Like your one to talk about loyalty. You just made out with me just a few minutes ago." I shot back.

"You see why we couldn't work? All we ever do is fight. And I'm so sick and tired of this, if I could quit this I would." She responded.

"So you want him, is that it? Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings toots. If you want him that's all you have to say and I'm gone." I replied.

"Toots? What are you from the 80's? Who talks that way?" she retorted.

"You're not answering my question." I replied.

"The truth is, I want you both." She answered.

"Wow… I can't believe this." I nodded. "So you're telling me that what we felt tonight, all those emotions and feelings don't mean anything."

"I'm not saying that." She responded.

"But you feel it with him too." I stated.

At this she didn't answer. I glanced down at my watch 1:53 am. My heart began to sink. _It's almost time. _I bit down on my lower lip as I looked back up at her. Her eyes watched me like a hawk as I began to slow my pacing. I could feel my heart begin to crumble in. My stomach ached as if a huge bowling ball had been dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for." I replied as I began walking away.

"So that's it? You're just going to walk away?" she asked from behind.

"What is there left to say? The fact of the matter is that I'm not the only one in your heart. He's in there too. And as long as he's in there, we can't be. We can't work. Three is a crowd and you know that. You obviously can't make a decision so I'm going to choose. And maybe this is for the better."

"Why can't you say that to my face?" she replied.

I closed my eyes as I slowly turned back around. A few streaks of tears began rolling down her face. My heart began to break at the sight of this.

"So this is it then?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry." I voiced out.

Her eyes began to get hazy. Her eyes crinkled as she slowly started wobbling. My eyes widened with fear as she began to stumble to the wall.

"Brooke are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't feel so good Nate…" she slurred out.

Then her body went forward. I quickly caught her by her waist as she passed out. One final tear crept down her face as her head leaned against my shoulder. I could feel my eyes water as I carried her into my arms. "I'm sorry Brooke. I'm so sorry." I cried out as I slowly made my way around the cabin with her. Not a soul was in sight as we made our way to the RV. We passed through the trees until I spotted the RV. Immediately the door opened for us. I quickly carried her inside.

"In the back. Put these handcuffs on her, and tie this around her eyes." Lucas ordered.

I nodded. Once I made my way to the back I gently placed her on the bed in the middle between Rachel and Bevin. I tied her blindfold across her eyes and slowly placed the handcuffs on her.

"AND WE HAVE LIFTED OFF." Lucas shouted from the front of the RV.

The RV lurched forward. I grabbed the rope and tied her to the bed.

"So how was it?" Jake asked in a low tone.

"What?" I replied with bitterness.

"Taking someone you love." He replied softly.

I immediately glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed out.

"Yeah, right…." He replied with sarcasm.

"I don't have time for your bullshit Jake. We just kidnapped three innocent girls here." I replied.

The smile from his face quickly disappeared. "All I was going to say is that I know how you feel." He replied with sadness. With that he quickly left the room.

I bit down on my lower lip as I took one final last look at the girls. Then I closed the door to the back room and joined the boys up in the front.

"Now it's on to Tennessee boys!" Lucas smiled with delight.

"This is just getting started." I mumbled out as I threw myself onto the couch for the remainder of the night.

**Thought? Just click that button below **


End file.
